Una Historia de Kogan
by EarthBird
Summary: Una serie de OneShots con Kendall y Logan. Slash
1. Sueltate el pelo

Bueno, mis queridos fans de BTR en español, hoy les traigo el primero de doce capítulos de una serie en ingles llamada: "A Kogan Story" o en español: "Una Historia de Kogan". Han de saber que el Kogan es una pareja Slash (ósea, gay, de chico con chico, etc.) así que advertidos están.

Dejando eso de lado, también quiero decir que esto no es mío. El Fic pertenece a BTRLover17 (www-fanfiction-net/u/2547836/BTRlover17 con puntos en vez de guiones). De lo único que soy responsable es de la traducción (Y por tanto de las barbaries que pueda contener en ese aspecto). Como yo soy mexicano, las traducciones de palabras, películas y música serán acorde a la traducción Latina.

Dejando eso bien claro, paso a dejar el primer capitulo de la historia:

* * *

Suéltate el pelo: Kendall atrapa a Logan viendo la película Suéltate el pelo, y Logan lo seduce para mantenerlo callado.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush tenían un raro fin de semana libre debido a que Gustavo sufría de amigdalitis por su constante gritar. James y Carlos se habían precipitado a la piscina en cuanto Kendall terminó de decirlo. El mismo Kendall se había ido al gimnasio con Jo para ayudarle a practicar su judo. Esto dejó a Logan con el apartamento para él solo y sin nada que hacer.

A sabiendas de que James y Carlos estarían en la piscina por horas, babeando por las Jennifers o la chica del bloqueador solar (1) y que Kendall pasaría tanto tiempo con Jo como le fuera posible, Logan se entregó a su placer culpable: Los musicales. Desconocido para los otros tres, Logan amaba los musicales y había visto películas tales como Vaselina y Chicago más veces de las que le importaba recordar. Hoy se sentía con ganas de ver Suéltate el pelo, una película en la que se había sumido desde que se mudaron a Los Ángeles.

Haciéndose algunas palomitas y metiendo el DVD en el reproductor, Logan se asentó para ver a John Travolta bailar por ahí, vestido como una mujer gorda. Las palomitas fueron olvidadas tan pronto como Logan empezó a rebotar en su sitio y a cantar con todas las canciones que aparecían, y a babear por Zac Efron cuando entró a escena. La película estaba cerca del final cuando la puerta frontal se abrió para revelar a un Kendall de apariencia cansada. Impresionado por la interrupción, Logan se cayó del sofá a la mitad de un bote con un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas cuando vio a Kendall levantar una ceja por la música proveniente de la televisión.

Sujetando el control remoto, Logan apagó la televisión y se volvió para ver a su mejor amigo, quien lo quedó viendo fijamente con una curiosa mirada en su cara.

-No es lo que parece. –Dijo Logan mientras Kendall se acercaba.

Riéndose, Kendall dio una palmaditas en el hombro al más pequeño antes de dirigirse al cuarto que compartían.

-¡¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? –Gritó Logan a su rubio amigo.

Un ademan de la mano del chico alto fue la única señal que Logan obtuvo de que Kendall lo escuchó. La mente de Logan se puso a toda marcha, pensando en varias maneras de mantener el silencio de Kendall acerca de lo que vio. Una idea le surgió en la mente y Logan la puso en acción de inmediato: Iba a seducir a su mejor amigo.

Haciéndose camino hacia la habitación que compartían, Logan empujó la puerta y fue bienvenido con la visión de Kendall tendido sobre la cama con nada excepto sus boxers verdes. Magulladuras purpuras cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo por las palizas que Jo le dio en judo. Entrando de puntitas al cuarto, Logan cerró la puerta detrás de él y se deslizó hacia el chico durmiendo.

Sentándose a horcadas sobre el rubio, Logan se rió cuando el ojo del chico se abrió en impacto.

-L…L…Logan ¿Qué haces? – Tartamudeó el rubio, viendo a Logan.

-Pues, tú sabes algo acerca de mí que no quiero que nadie más se entere, así que pensé que podría comprar tu silencio. –sonrió Logan y movió sus caderas ligeramente, causando que Kendall dejara salir un pequeño gemido.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? –Preguntó Kendall, sin aliento. Logan sonrió, sabiendo que su plan ya había empezado a trabajar.

-Creo que ya sabes cómo. –Contestó Logan, refregándose nuevamente.

Eso fue suficiente para Kendall. Se sentó y estrelló sus labios con los de Logan, deleitándose con el chillido de sorpresa que Logan dejó escapar. Sin embargo, antes de que Kendall pudiera llevarlo más lejos, Logan lo empujó hacia la cama, cerniéndose sobre el por unos segundo antes de abalanzarse por otro beso. Sin embargo este era uno lleno de pasión, con Logan mordiendo el labio inferior de Kendall como una manera de pedir acceso, el cual Kendall complacientemente dio. Logan succionó en el labio que acababa de morder antes de que su lengua se adentrara dentro de la boca de Kendall. Sus lenguas pelearon por el dominio con Kendall ganando hasta que Logan empujó sus caderas hacia abajo. Sus bocas se separaron porque la cabeza de Kendall caía hacia atrás y dejaba salir un gemido.

Logan tomó esto como una oportunidad de empezar a besar y chupar el cuello del rubio. Él se hizo camino desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oído donde chasqueó su lengua contra la piel donde el oído se conecta con el cuello. Él sabía que este era un área sensible para el rubio, así que lo siguió haciendo hasta que Kendall se retorcía debajo de él. Recorriendo sus manos hacia abajo del cuerpo de Kendall, Logan levantó y sacó la playera del chico de debajo, deleitándose con la vista que obtuvo después. El cuerpo de Kendall se llevó el aliento de Logan, músculos tensándose mientras Logan pasaba sus manos sobre ellos. Alcanzando el elástico de los boxers de Kendall, Logan regresó sus manos para jugar con los pezones del rubio. Se sonrió a sí mismo al escuchar a Kendall chupar el aire; obviamente nade le había hecho esto antes.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Logan se llevó el bulbo derecho a la boca y empezó a chupar agresivamente mientras Kendall se aferraba a los negros cabellos de Logan. Logan cambio de posición de modo que estuviera presionado contra el bulto que amenazaba con desgarrar los boxers de Kendall, antes de inclinarse y llevarse el bulbo izquierdo a la boca. Una vez que sintió que su amigo estaba feliz, Logan se movió más al sur, deteniéndose en el elástico de los boxers de Kendall para admirar la visión debajo de él. Los ojos de Kendal estaban oscuros y llenos de lujuria, mandando un escalofrió por la espina de Logan, su pecho se elevaba ásperamente y su polla palpitaba contra los confines de sus apretados boxers verdes.

Bajando los boxers lentamente, Logan quedó impresionado por el tamaño de la erección de Kendall cuando esta saltó de sus boxers. La polla del chico rubio debía tener al menos veintidós centímetros de largo y muy gruesa, liquido pre seminal goteaba de la punta. Inclinándose hacia abajo, Logan engulló la cabeza de la polla de Kendall en su boca, sus papilas gustativas se pusieron en sobre marcha mientras lamia el líquido pre seminal de la abertura. Enrollando su lengua desde la punta hasta la base, Logan empezó a bombear su cabeza de arriba abajo, causando que Kendall empujara sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando mas de su verga en la caliente boca de Logan. Kendall tenía que darle un punto a Logan por su falta de reflejo de vomito. Frotando sus dientes sobre la piel sensible, Logan se deleitó con el gemido que abandonó los labios del rubio. Sintiendo que el orgasmo de Kendall se aproximaba, Logan empezó a chupar más fuerte, repetidamente frotando sus dientes sobre la verga de Kendall ocasionando que empujara sus caderas; gritando el nombre de Logan cuando dios una última estocada y vació su carga en la boca del chico pálido.

Soltando a Kendall con un sonido audible, Logan trazó patrones en el estómago del rubio, maravillándose como los músculos se tensaban cuando eran tocados. El chico pálido llevó su dedo perezosamente hacia abajo del estómago de Kendall, pasando por su semi erecta verga y hasta su entrada. Circulando la entrada, lentamente Logan empujó su dedo a través del orificio, frotando el estómago de su amigo para que se relajara. Cuando sintió que el rubio se había relajado, Logan empezó a empujar su dedo y a sacarlo del apretado hoyo. Agregó otro dedo cuando sintió que Kendall estaba listo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, causando que Kendall diera un grito ahogado y se empaló solo en los dedos.

Considerando a Kendall suficientemente preparado, Logan sacó sus dedos y escupió en su mano, frotando la saliva sobre su erección antes de alinearse frente al agujero del rubio. Empujando lentamente, Logan sintió que Kendall se tensaba, pero él volvió a frotar su estómago para ayudarlo a relajarse. Sintiendo que los músculos alrededor de su verga se aflojaron, Logan empujó aún más, sintiéndose crecer más cuando pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de Kendall. Finalmente, empujó hasta el fondo, pausando para permitirle a su amigo acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Cuando sintió que Kendall empezaba a empujar sus caderas hacia él, Logan lo tomó como una señal de que se podía mover y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Saliéndose, Logan volvió a entrar lentamente, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca del rubio. Acelerando sus embestidas, Logan pronto se encontró asestando dentro del chico más alto haciéndolo gemir y gritar en sus brazos.

-Logan, justo ahí. –Gritó el ojiverde cuando Logan golpeó su próstata. Haciendo nota de esto, Logan aceleró sus embestidas para golpear la próstata de Kendall repetidamente haciendo que el chico alto gritara el nombre de Logan. Una estocada especialmente fuerte hizo que el más alto llegara al límite y se viniera sobre su estómago y el de su amigo. Sintiendo como el agujero de Kendall se apretaba alrededor de su longitud, Logan embistió una última vez, llenando al chico rubio con su venida. Saliéndose, el par se colapsó sobre la cama donde prontamente se durmieron.

Unas horas después, Logan se despertó y se encontró solo. Poniéndose un par de pants, fue hacia la sala para ver a Kendall sentado y viendo Suéltate el pelo. Escabulléndose detrás del rubio, Logan le dijo:

-No creí que esto fuera de tu tipo. –Un brazo pasó detrás de él y lo jaló hacia su amigo en el sofá.

-Solo estaba tratando de entender por qué te gusta tanto. –Replicó Kendall, acercando a Logan. –Y ahora tendré que comprar tu silencio. –Dijo el rubio, abalanzándose y atrapando los labios de Logan en un beso.

* * *

Bueno, ahi esta.

Quiero agregar que no he tenido ningún beta, así que los errores de ortografía o gramática pueden estar presentes.

(1): No tengo idea de como es que James le dice en español latino a la chica, así que opté por traducirlo como dios me dio a entender.


	2. De doctores y enfermeros

Disclaimer: Nada es mío excepto la traducción.

* * *

Doctores y enfermeros: Cuando Kendall se enferma, Logan juega al doctor.

* * *

Kendall Knight era miserable; era uno de los más calurosos días desde que habían llegado a Los Ángeles y él estaba estancado en cama, recuperándose de un resfriado. Todo era culpa de Carlos, quien pensó que nadar desnudos a las tres de la mañana era buena idea. Ahora, enterrado bajo una pila de sabanas, Kendall estornudó y regresó su atención a la televisión. Ben 10 estaba pasando, pero Kendall no veía el punto, así que se rodó para intentar volver a dormir, pero se volvió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Parado en la puerta estaba Logan, una taza humeante en su mano. Él camino hacia su amigo y colocó la taza en la mesa al lado de la cama de Kendall antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó con voz preocupada.

-He estado mejor. –Masculló Kendall, sin querer sacar su frustración sobre Logan pues no era su culpa que estuviera atrapado en la cama. Dándose cuenta del dolor en los ojos de su amigo, Kendall se inclinó y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Logan. –Lo lamento, no quería explotar en ti. –La sonrisa que Logan le dio le dejó saber que estaba bien.

-Ahora muévete, hoy te hare compañía. –Dijo el pequeño adolecente, empujando a su amigo para que pudiera meterse en la cama con él. Esto hizo sentir incomodo a Kendall porque, desconocido para los otros miembros de la banda, Kendall tenía un gran enamoramiento por Logan. Así que sentarse al lado del pálido chico lo hizo sonrojarse y sentirse muy feliz de tener este resfriado.

-¿Estas bien, Kendall?, tu cara esta roja. –Dijo Logan, colocando una mano fría sobre la frente del rubio.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco caliente. –Mintió, esperando que Logan lo dejara ahí. Lo hizo y el par se sentó para ver el maratón de Ben 10 que Cartoon Network estaba ofreciendo. Kendall logró mantenerse calmado hasta que Logan se movió y dejó su cabeza apoyarse en el hombro del ojiverde. Su cara se volvió roja de nuevo y sintió una erección crecer bajo la sabana. Y esto no fue algo que Logan no notara.

-Kendall, tu cara esta rojo brillante, ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Preguntó Logan, sentándose.

-S-s-sí, solo un poco caliente, es todo. –Respondió, esperando que Logan se tragara la mentira. Esta vez no lo hizo. Sentándose mejor, Logan alcanzó el borde de la sabana y los destapó. Fue el turno de Logan de sonrojarse cuando vio el bulto en los pijamas de Kendall.

Colocando una mano en la frente de Kendall, Logan notó que el chico se estremecía al contacto. Deslizando su manos sobre la cara de Kendall hasta que sujetó la roja mejilla, Logan se inclinó y colocó sus labios contra los de Kendall. Después de algunos momentos sintió los labios del rubio moverse contra los suyos, haciéndolo sonreír en medio del beso. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente y se movían uno sobre otro con facilidad. Alejándose por un segundo, Logan sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse. Sintiendo la lengua de Kendal deslizarse sobre su labio inferior, Logan abrió la boca entusiasmado, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Kendall invadió su boca. El ruido encendió a Kendall aún más y empujó al más pequeño hasta que estuvo debajo de él en la cama.

Separando sus labios del muchacho pálido, Kendall atacó su cuello, chupando y mordiendo, dejando pequeñas marcas moradas por donde quiera que besaba. Recorriendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Logan, Kendal se detuvo al final de la playera de su mejor amigo, sacándosela por la cabeza. Ver fijamente al cuerpo pálido de su compañero hizo que la polla de Kendall palpitara dentro de los pantalones de su pijama. Logan podría verse como el más flacucho de los cuatro jóvenes, pero no lo era. Debajo de sus ropas, Logan tenía una piel cremosa y músculos definidos, los cuales eran la fuente de muchas fantasías del rubio. Alejando sus ojos de los bien definidos músculos del estómago de Logan, Kendal vio a la cara de su amigo. Sus ojos medio cerrados, labios completamente abiertos y su respiración errática estaban haciendo al rubio sonreír, sabiendo lo que había causado a su amigo.

Colocando besos sobre el pecho de Logan, Kendal se detuvo cuando alcanzó los pezones de Logan. Chupando uno, Kendall empezó a retorcer el otro para luego cambiar cuando Logan enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio de Kendall. Cuando Logan dejó escapar un gemido, Kendal empezó a moverse al sur, dando besos en el estómago del chico pálido, deteniéndose para meter su lengua en el ombligo y moverse aún más abajo, siguiendo el "caminito feliz" de Logan hasta que alcanzó el elástico de sus pantalones. Logan apretó su agarre sobre el cabello de Kendall para decirle que quería continuar.

Abriendo el botón del pantalón de Logan, Kendall abrió el cierre y jaló ambos, pantalones y boxers hasta que el chico debajo suyo estuvo desnudo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Kendall sintió un par de manos en el borde de su playera. Permitiendo que Logan se la quitara, Kendall empezó a deshacer sus pantalones y pronto siguieron el mismo destino que los de Logan. Poniéndose en medio de las piernas abiertas de Logan, Kendall envolvió la polla de Logan con su mano, disfrutando del grito ahogado que dejó la boca del chico pálido. Bombeando la longitud de Logan lentamente, Kendall se inclinó y chupó la punta, el sabor del líquido pre seminal conduciendo a sus papilas gustativas a una sobrecarga. Quitando su mano, Kendall se metió más de Logan en la boca, haciendo su lengua girar desde la base hasta la punta, donde mordió suavemente casi viniéndose el mismo cuando escuchó el gemido que salió de la boca de Logan.

Soltando la polla de Logan con un "Pop", Kendall colocó sus dedos en el labio inferior de Logan.

-Chupa. –Indicó, sintiendo su polla palpitar cuando la caliente boca de Logan los engulló. Cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban suficientemente lubricados, Kendall los sacó de la boca de Logan y los deslizó por el cuerpo pálido debajo de él hasta que encontró el pulsante agujero de Logan. Dándole un beso en los labios a Logan, Kendall resbaló su dedo índice dentro del apretado anillo de musculo al aterciopelado calor. Sacando el dedo, el rubio metió un segundo cuando empujaba dentro del agujero de Logan. Haciendo movimientos de tijeras con los dedos, el rubio sonrió cuando Logan empezó a empujarse hacia atrás, introduciéndose él solo los dedos de Kendall.

Consideran a Logan suficientemente preparado, Kendall sacó sus dedos, riéndose cuando Logan dejo salir un pequeño quejido a causa de esto.

-Espera un minuto. –Le dijo el rubio, inclinándose y posando un pequeño beso en los labios del muchacho pálido. Alineado su polla con la entrada de Logan, Kendall empujó levemente, permitiéndole al pequeño acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Logan no podía soportar el lento paso al que Kendall estaba yendo, así que ladeó sus caderas hacia arriba, gimiendo cuando sintió el miembro duro entras un par de pulgadas más. Cuando estaba completamente adentro de su amigo, Kendall miró hacia abajo a Logan, esperando a la señal para moverse. Cuando el pelinegro se empujó hacia atrás, Kendall lo tomó como la señal y se salió hasta que solo la cabeza de su polla estaba adentro de su amigo. Empujándose fuertemente hacia adentro de nuevo, Kendall no pudo si no apresurar sus embestidas mientras Logan arqueaba la espalda en la cama con sus dedos apretando el antebrazo de su amigo.

Kendall aceleró sus estocadas hasta que estuvo aporreando al más pequeño, incrementando su paso con cada gemido que dejaba la boca de Logan. Acariciando la polla de Logan al tiempo con sus brutales embestidas, Kendall sintió esa familiar acumulación de calor en su estómago. Antes de que lo supiera, Logan se vino con un grito, cubriendo la mano de Kendall con su semen. Saliendo una última vez, Kendal arremetió dentro de Logan llenándolo con su semen. Una mano apretó su mejilla y Kendall vio hacia abajo, a los ojos cafés de su amigo. Logan se levantó sobre sus codos y le dio un beso a Kendall en los labios.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó mientras el rubio lo jalaba para descansar a su lado.

-Bastante. –Respondió, acercando al chico más pequeño hacia él.

Más tarde…

La señora Knight había terminado de poner las provisiones en su lugar y decidió ir a ver a Kendall. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, la señora Knight estaba sorprendida de ver ropas regadas por todo el piso y a Logan y Kendall juntos, desnudos y acurrucados bajo los cobertores; la barbilla del rubio descansando sobre el chico pelinegro. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para irse, Mama Knigth escuchó estornudar a alguien y se volteó para ver a Logan frotándose la nariz. Cerró la puerta y se sonrió; Kendall podría hacerla de doctor para el pequeño chico.

* * *

Segundo Cap... y creo que tengo que hacer mas publicidad. de cualquier modo, review, please! ^^


	3. Yoga

Disclaimer: Nada es mío excepto la traducción.

* * *

Yoga: Logan está haciendo yoga y Kendall disfruta la vista, Logan le enseña algunos movimientos a Kendall.

* * *

Kendall casi escupe su bebida cuando caminó dentro de la sala una mañana. Sin nada excepto un apretado short, Logan estaba practicando yoga. El rubio sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojas mientras el más pequeño se inclinó, metió su cabeza y dejando su trasero al aire. Kendall no pudo evitar quedársele viendo cuando Logan se inclinaba aún más. Él hubiera dado lo que fuera para ir y enterrar su polla en ese apretado agujero., pero sabía que no podía porque Logan no era gay y estaba saliendo con Camille. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Kendall de mirar.

Poniéndose en el sofá, el rubio vio cómo su pequeño amigo se enderezaba y se levantaba hasta estar parado sobre sus pulgares. Esto causó que los pequeños shorts se levantaran y le dieron a Kendall una visión que hizo que su corazón se detuviera; saliéndose del fondo del pecaminosamente chico short, estaba la suave nalga de Logan. Esta vista le causó una erección a Kendall así que tuvo que cambiar de posición en el sofá para que el chico pálido no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, el pequeño se dio cuenta y escondió la sonrisa que apareció en su cara al tiempo que cambiaba de posición. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Logan permitió que su short se recorriera de modo que el chico en el sillón pudiera ver todo su muslo.

Kendall se sintió endurecer aún más mientras veía al más pequeño inclinarse, mostrando su muslo en el proceso. Moviéndose para que estuviera acostado sobre su estómago, el rubio presionó su erección contra la suave tela del sofá, deseando que se fuera. Pero su cuerpo no quería escucharle hoy y su erección permaneció contra los confines de sus pantalones mientras veía Logan practicar poses de yoga.

Logan se movió para recargarse sobre sus rodillas, pecho y barbilla en el piso para el "perro agachado", volviendo a exhibir su trasero al aire y Kendall no lo resistió más. Asegurándose que Logan no lo viera, Kendall se paró del sofá y, literalmente, corrió a su cuarto. El muchacho pálido se levantó del suelo, riéndose de las payasadas de su mejor amigo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kendall se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido? Él sabía que no tenía control cuando de Logan se trataba y aun así se sentó ahí y vio cono el chico pálido lo torturaba.

Afuera, en la sala, Logan terminó su yoga y se sentó en el sofá pensando en los eventos de la última media hora. Él sabía que Kendall pensó que no vio el bulto en sus pantalones cuando corrió al cuarto que compartían, pero Logan sí la vio y ahora estaba tratando de entender todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

Golpeándose en la frente, Logan dejó de lado los pensamientos lógicos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el cuarto que compartían con Kendall. Llamando a la puerta, el muchacho más pequeño esperó por una respuesta y cuando no obtuvo una, tomó el pomo de la puerta y sonrió cuando este dio la vuelta. Abriendo, Logan vio a su rubio amigo sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Párate. –indicó el chico pequeño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kendall se veía impresionado: ¿Cuándo es que Logan entró al cuarto? Cuando Kendall no se paró, Logan levantó una ceja, haciendo que el rubio saltara de pie, esperando que su erección no fuera tan notable.

-¿Qué haces, Logan? –Preguntó Kendall cuando el más pequeño caminó hacia él.

-Pues te vi mirándome mientras hacía yoga, así que pensé que podría enseñarte un par de movimientos. – La voz de Logan era más baja que antes, el tono completamente diferente al que Kendall estaba acostumbrado. Aun así, esto lo excitaba más así que no dudó cuando Logan lo empujó hacia el medio del cuarto. –Ahora, la primera posición que tienes que asumir es el "Cristo" para que tus costillas estén extendidas. –Dijo Logan mientras mostraba como hacerlo, nuevamente sacando el trasero. Kendall deseó poder tocarlo pero consiguió controlarse.

-Te toca. –Dijo Logan, enderezándose. Kendall se abrió tanto como pudo, impresionado cuando sintió una mano recorrer su espina dorsal y sobre su propio trasero. Sintiendo que la mano empujaba su trasero, Kendall escuchó a Logan decir: -Mete todo y luego párate derecho de nuevo. –Regresando a su posición original, el rubio miró mientras Logan se hincaba, empujaba su torso hacia adelante y ponía sus manos en sus tobillos. –Ahora te toca. –Repitió el chico listo y vio como el rubio se ponía en posición. Parándose y caminando alrededor de su amigo, el más pequeño se detuvo enfrente de su amigo. -¿Qué te dije de meter todo? –Dijo al inclinarse y sujetar la erección de Kendall, causando escalofríos al rubio. Logan se sonrió mientras quitaba su mano y de preparaba para la siguiente posición.

Poniendo sus manos en el piso y empujando su culo al aire, Logan sintió cuando Kendall dejo escapar un tembloroso aliento.

-Esto es el "perro agachado". –Informó Logan al más alto, sacando su culo un poco más, sabiendo el efecto que estaba teniendo en Kendall. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Logan vio al chico alto, quien ya sabía qué hacer.

Inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando sus manos en el piso, Kendall se pisó en la posición de "perro agachado", escuchando una risita detrás de él.

-¿Podrías enseñarme como se hace de nuevo? –Preguntó el rubio después de enderezarse y mirar a Logan. Una vez que el pequeño estuvo en posición, Kendall se paró detrás de Logan, presionando su erección contra el culo de Logan. Oyendo un grito ahogado salir de la boca del chico listo, el rubio recorrió el hermoso trasero frente a él con sus manos, deteniéndose cuando se encontró con el elástico del pequeño short. Alcanzando el botón, Kendal lo abrió y arrancó la prenda para revelar el suave culo de Logan, haciendo su erección tensarse contra el material de sus pantalones.

Presionando su erección contra Logan nuevamente, Kendal se sintió ms excitado cuando escuchó el gemido que dejaba la boca del más pequeño. Cubriendo dos de sus dedos con tanta saliva como le fue posible, el rubio los dirigió hacia la nalga derecha de Logan antes de molestar su entrada con ellos. Metiendo su dedo, Kendall escuchó un tembloroso respirar dejar la boca de su sonriente y pálido amigo. Usando su mano libre para acariciar la espalda baja de Logan, el chico alto empezó a meter y sacar su dedo del apretado agujero, metiendo otro dedo cuando sintió que Logan se relajaba debajo de él. Haciendo movimientos como de tijeras con sus dedos, supo que golpeo la próstata de Logan cuando el pequeño empezó a moverse hacia atrás contra los dedos dentro de su apretado agujero. Sacándolos antes de que Logan pudiera disfrutarlos demasiado, Kendal se sonrió ante la pequeña queja que dejó la boca del mas pálido de los chicos.

Bajándose los pantalones hasta el piso, Kendall regó el líquido pre seminal sobre su verga, alineándose con la entrada de Logan. El rubio se abrió paso en el chico pálido bajo el, haciendo caricias en la espalda baja para ayudarlo a relajarse- cuando empujó la última pulgada dentro de logan, Kendall escuchó al chico gruñir y hacer para atrás sus caderas. Tomándolo como una señal para moverse, Kendall empezó a salir lentamente antes de volver a entrar. Al escuchar un gemido escapar de la boca del muchacho pálido, Kendall empezó a empujar dentro y hacia afuera más rápido, empujando al chico hacia adelante en la alfombra. Colocando sus manos en las caderas de Logan para mantenerlo en su lugar, Kendall empezó a embestir más fuerte dentro de su amigo, deleitándose con cada gemido que se escapaba de los labios del más chico.

Una niebla blanca descendió frente a los ojos de Kendall, haciéndolo aumentar su paso aún más. Acomodándose mejor, el rubio se introdujo, golpeando la próstata del más pequeño cisionando que el nombre de Kendall escapara de los labios del genio. Golpeando fuertemente en ese punto, Kendall sabía que no tardaría mucho antes que Logan se viniera y él también. Saliéndose por completo, el rubio embistió una vez más haciendo que Logan se viniera gritando su nombre segundos después. El orgasmo de Logan fue violento, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras chorro tras chorro de semen era disparado desde su dolorosa erección. Escuchar a Logan venirse y sentir como su agujero se apretó alrededor de su longitud hizo a Kendall embestir una última vez, corriéndose dentro de su amigo.

Una vez ambos chicos se hubieron calmado, Kendall se salió, viendo como su semen goteaba por las piernas de Logan. Sentándose en el piso, el rubio no pudo resistir sacar su lengua y recorrerla por el muslo pálido de Logan, lamiendo su semilla de la piel. Logan se estremeció y sus piernas y brazos se convirtieron en gelatina, cayendo sobre la cintura de Kendall. Observando sus palmas, Logan divisó unas quemaduras por la alfombra que nunca sintió. Volviéndose a Kendall, le mostró su mano:

-¿Cómo se supone que le voy a explicar esto a Camille? –Preguntó.

-Solo dile que tuviste un tiempo difícil entrenando yoga. –Replicó Kendall, besando cada palma antes de posar un beso en los labios de Logan.

* * *

Ok, recuerden que yo solo tradusco, eh!


	4. La ducha

Ok, well... aqui esta la cuarta entrega... sí, lo sé, muuuuy tarde, pero aqui esta... y como regalo especial, pondré la otra, mañana ^^

* * *

Ducha: Kendall y Logan comparten una ducha.

Esconderse detrás de la cortina de la ducha era, probablemente, una de las mejores ideas con las que Kendall pudo hacer salido. Sabiendo que Logan querría ducharse antes de los ensayos, le dio la idea a Kendall de esconderse detrás de la cortina de la regadera para saltarle a Logan cuando él se fuera a meter.

Cuando el pequeño entró en el baño, Kendall contuvo la respiración, asustado de que Logan lo fuera a escuchar. Echando un vistazo por la orilla de la cortina, Kendall tragó aire cuando el chico pálido se sacó la playera por sobre la cabeza y la puso en el piso. Al ver que el chico pálido se bajaba los pantalones, Kendall tuvo una erección al ver los cremosos músculos que se flexionaban con cada movimiento que Logan hacía. La polla del rubio se agitó contra sus pantalones cuando Logan se quitó los boxers, dejándolo desnudo en medio del baño.

Parándose derechito mientras Logan se acercaba a la ducha, Kendall se preparó para saltarle al chico pálido.

-Buenos días, Logan. –Dijo el rubio en su voz más sensual, mientras Logan abría la cortina; el más pequeño dejó escapar un grito cuando Kendall dio un paso adelante. Notando el bulto en los pantalones de Kendall, Logan entró en la regadera, bloqueando la salida del rubio.

-¿No estás muy vestido? –Le preguntó Logan a Kendall, ladeando su cabeza a un lado. La mente del rubio se sobrecargó. ¿Logan estaba sugiriendo lo él pensaba que estaba sugiriendo? Sus pensamientos fueron respondido cuando sintió un par de manos tirar del fondo de su playera. Permitiéndole a Logan tomar el control, Kendall levantó sus manos, dejando que su playera se deslizara sobre su cabeza y terminara en la pila de ropa que ya estaba en el piso.

Logan amó cuando los músculos se tensaron cuando recorrió de arriba a abajo el pecho desnudo de Kendall. Viendo a la cara al rubio, Logan supo que el chico rubio no quería que detuviera sus acciones. Poniéndose de puntitas, Logan alcanzó y puso un casto beso sobre los labios de Kendall. El chico rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sin creer lo que acaba de pasar. Sabiendo que Kendall quería que siguiera, Logan empezó a jugar con el botón del pantalón del rubio. Bajando el cierre de Kendall, Logan dejó al rubio quitarse los pantalones y boxers mientras él encendía la regadera.

Cuando el agua estuvo suficientemente caliente, Logan se paró debajo, encarando a Kendall y dejando que el agua rebotara sobre sus bíceps y abdominales. La cara del rubio era de puro asombro. Su súper ardiente mejor amigo estaba parado, desnudo como el día que nació, debajo de la regadera, con el agua salpicando sobre sus músculos y la polla poniéndose más dura a cada minuto. Ver que Logan tomaba el jabón y empezaba a frotárselo sobre su cremosa piel causó que la polla de Kendall saltara con la vista. El chico más pequeño sonrió y llevó la barra de jabón más abajo, pasándola por su "camino feliz". Sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, el rubio dio un paso, tomó la barra de jabón que se frotaba por todo el abdomen de Logan.

Espumando el jabón entre sus manos, Kendall lo puso de vuelta a la repisa del jabón y sujetó la erecta polla de Logan. Empezando lentamente con el bombeo con una mano, el rubio puso su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Logan antes de inclinarse a besarlo. Mordisqueando en el labio inferior de Logan, Kendall pidió acceso, el cual le fue concedido inmediatamente. El pequeño dejó salir un gemido cuando Kendall empezó a bombear más rápido mientras reconocía su boca con la lengua. Al sentir la polla de Logan agitarse en su mano, Kendall se alejó y tomó la barra de jabón entre sus manos, haciendo espuma de nuevo.

Dándole vuelta a Logan, el rubio encaminó sus jabonosos dedos hasta la espalda de Logan, deteniéndose en su entrada.

-¿Listo? –Preguntó a Logan, sus dedos todavía jugando con el agitado agujero. Una pequeña queja dejó la boca del más pequeño, dándole a Kendall la respuesta por la que esperaba. Empujó un dedo adentro, el rubio se inclinó y chupó en la nuca de Logan, mientras se acostumbraba al digito dentro de su agujero. Al sentir que los músculos se relajaron alrededor de su dedo, el más alto empezó a empujar su dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo del chico debajo de él. Oyendo un gimoteo desde detrás de la garganta de Logan, Kendall introdujo otro dedo al apretado calor. Jugando con sus dedos, Kendall golpeó el montón de nervios que hizo al chico pálido gritar su nombre.

Considerando a Logan bien preparado, el rubio sacó sus dedos, causando que el más pequeño gimoteara por la sensación de vacío. Presionando su polla en medio de las nalgas de Logan, Kendall rió cuando el chico pálido empujó contra su erección, permitiéndole hundirse en el calor aterciopelado. Escuchando que la respiración de Logan salía en rápidos jadeos, el rubio se introdujo lenta y gentilmente. Cuando sus veinte centímetros estuvieron dentro de Logan, el par se quedó parado ahí, permitiéndole al cuerpo de Logan ajustarse al trozo penetrando su apretado agujero.

Empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, Logan le dejó saber a Kendall que estaba listo, desesperado, de hecho, porque se moviera. El rubio se la sacó hasta que solo su cabeza estuvo dentro del chico debajo suyo, antes de volver a entrar, incrementando el paso conforme a los gemidos de Logan. Embistiendo furiosamente dentro del chico debajo de él, Kendall empezó a chupar de nuevo la nuca de Logan. Las manos de Logan escarbaban contra el muro, mientras intentaba encontrar algo a lo que sujetase, entonces sintió un par de manos cubriendo las suyas, deteniéndolas contra el muro.

Sintiendo las paredes de Logan apretar y desapretar alrededor de su vibrante miembro, Kendal empezó a darle más duro, gozando cada gemido que abandonaba la boca de Logan. Sacándosela, Kendall rió cuando vio a Logan voltear y hacerle una cara de tristeza.

-Date la vuelta. –Le dijo Kendal al chico más pequeño. C cuando Logan estaba encarándolo, Kendall dio un paso adelante y sujetó al más pequeño de las caderas, levantándolo del suelo. Logan comprendió rápidamente y enroscó sus piernas sobre la cadera del rubio mientras se hundía la polla de Kendall.

Presionando la espalda de Logan contra la pared, Kendall empezó su paso rápido, amando cada cara que Logan hacía mientras su agujero era llenado. El nombre de Kendall se escapó por los labios del pálido mientras el rubio cambiaba de ángulo sus caderas y golpeó la próstata de Logan. Sabiendo que Logan no estaba muy lejos del fin, Kendall empezó a embestir brutalmente contra su amigo, bombeando la polla del pálido mientras lo hacía.

Apretando la cabeza de la polla de Logan causo que él se viniera sobre su estómago y el de Kendall. Esta visión de su amigo cayéndose en pedazos así, hizo que el miembro de Kendall se sacudiera antes de regar su semilla dentro del apretado agujero. Colocando un beso en la frente de Logan, Kendall se la sacó y lo bajó al suelo con cuidado.

Logan se inclinó en el muro, tratando de recobrar su aliento cuando sintió el estropajo restregarse contra su estómago y pecho. Viendo hacia arriba, dentro de los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, Logan sonrió cuando Kendall dijo: "yo me encargo".

Cuando ambos estuvieron limpios, Kendall se estiró para apagar la regadera, poniendo un beso en la frente de Logan mientras lo hacía. Saliéndose de la regadera, le ofreció una mano al chico más pequeño, quien la aceptó agradecidamente.

Al salir de la regadera, Logan sintió su polla saltar a la acción mientras veía a Kendall secarse. Dejando caer su toalla al suelo, el más pequeño se empujó sobre el rubio. Dejando correr una pequeña mano al estómago de Kendall y más abajo aun, a su polla; Logan empezó a bombear la polla, con un gemido dejando la boca de Kendall. Cuando la polla de Kendall estuvo erecta, Kendall alejó a Logan antes de acostarse en el piso del baño, sonriéndole al más pequeño.

Logan sabía lo que Kendall quería decir cuando le sonrió y se paró sobre el rubio en el piso, agitando su polla relajadamente. Cuando el rubio le palmeó una pierna, Logan sonrió y descendió sobre la polla de Kendall, suspirando de placer cuando el gran miembro se sacudió dentro de su apretado agujero. Elevándose un poco, Logan empezó a botar de arriba abajo en el trozo del rubio, deleitándose con todos los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de la boca del más alto. Kendall sujetó al más pequeño por las caderas, ayudándolo a rebotar en su longitud mientras empujaba hacia el pequeño agujero de Logan simultáneamente.

Aumentando su paso, Kendall sujetó las caderas de Logan y lo azotó contra sus caderas, golpeando la próstata del más pequeño. Logan dejó escapar un gemido gutural y Kendall siguió golpeando el mismo punto, viendo una niebla blanca descender sobre sus ojos. Introduciéndose con fuerza dentro de Logan una vez más, el rubio llenó a su amigo hasta el tope con su semen. El golpe final contra la próstata de Logan fue suficiente como para hacerlo venirse sobre el estómago de Kendall por segunda vez desde que tomaron una ducha. Levantándose del rubio, Logan alcanzó una toalla y la tiró sobre el estómago del rubio. Kendall limpió su estómago antes de pararse y tomar a Logan por la mano, arrastrándolo al cuarto para alistarse para el ensayo.

* * *

Bien, que les parece?

Anyway, hoy quiero pedir un poco de apoyo de los lectores. cualquiera que este registrado, plis! deje un comentario! ayuda a saber que a la gente le interesa tu trabajo y te estimula para seguir haciendolo.

(no se imaginan cuantas veces leí el comentario que ahora hago en otros fics jeje, increible que ahora lo haga yo!)


	5. Comida rapida

Ok, como si hay quien lee este trabajo, he desidido dejar este nuevo episodio, dejandome solo 7 por traducir de esta historia.

Disclaimer: No posea nada de esto, ni siquiera la historia, que pertenece a BTRlover17, con el nombre A Kogan Story. la traduccion es de lo unico que soy responsabe, y por tanto, de las barbaries que pueda contener jeje

* * *

Comida rápida: La razón de porque los chicos regresan a casa con comida fría.

Cada viernes por la noche los chicos de Big Time Rush comen comida rápida. El grupo votara por dos de ellos para ir cada vez, con Logan siempre siendo la mitad de esos dos pues siempre recordaba cual era la orden, a diferencia de los otros miembros del grupo (Carlos). Este arreglo funcionó por un tiempo hasta que James y Carlos empezaron a darse cuenta d algo raro acerca del viernes de comida rápida.

Cuando Logan y Kendall iban por la comida, siempre les tomaba más tiempo de lo usual y la mayor parte de las veces, para desgracia de James y Carlos, regresaban con la comida fría. Sin embargo, cada que Carlos o James iban con Logan o Kendall, ellos lograban regresar con la comida caliente.

Era un viernes en la noche, lo que significaba noche de comida rápida para los chicos, así que votaron para ver quién iba con Logan, quien se había ofrecido a ir. Kendall ganó la votación y fue con Logan. Por alguna razón, esto hacia muy feliz al rubio. Logan también parecía muy feliz con el arreglo mientras tomaba las ordenes de James y Carlos. Despidiéndose de los otros y rubio y el pálido se fueron.

Tan pronto como la puerta del frente se cerró detrás de ellos, Kendall sujetó la mano de Logan, enlazando sus dedos. Se quedaron así mientras caminaban el corredor hacia el elevador. Sus manos se desconectaron cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió en la recepción, pero se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca que cada poco se tocaban, apareciendo una sonrisa en la cara de Logan cada que eso sucedía.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el carro, la mano de Kendall se posó sobre el muslo de Logan, solo quitándose cuando el rubio tenía que cambiar de velocidades. Cuando esta no estaba, Logan extrañaba el calor que le proveía y suspiraba cuando la sentía de nuevo en su muslo. Se sacudía con placer cuando empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo su muslo, causando que su longitud se endureciera ligeramente. A sabiendas de que sería un problema cuando llegaran al local de comida rápida, Logan quitó, sin desearlo, la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, poniendo ambas sobre la palanca de velocidades.

Había una larga cola formada en la tienda, así que Kendall le dijo a Logan que él esperaría en el carro mientras el pálido iba adentro a ordenar. Verlo alejarse del carro le dio la oportunidad a Kendall de verlo bien. Podría verse escuálido, pero Kendall sabía que no. Debajo de sus ropas holgadas había músculos no tan definidos como los suyos propios, pero estaban ahí y Kendall amaba pasar sus manos sobre el estómago desnudo de Logan, viendo como los músculos se tensaban cuando la punta de sus dedos hacían contacto.

Esperando a que Logan regresara con la comida, Kendall sonrió mientras pensaba sobre el viaje de regreso de la tienda. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando distinguió a su pálido amigo regresar con dos bolsas grandes en ambas manos. Colocándolas en el asientos de atrás, Logan se metió en el asientos de pasajeros, riendo cuando Kendal lo besó en la frente y le susurró un "te extrañé" en el oído. Al sentir que Kendall colocó la mano en su muslo, Logan sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Esta vez cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciarlo, el pequeño no lo detuvo. Sintiendo que el más chico se endurecía bajo su toque, Kendall se estacionó en un apartado estacionamiento antes de apagar el motor y voltearse hacia su amigo.

-¿Sabes cuánto he estado esperando a hoy? –Preguntó Kendall, con una voz repentinamente más profunda de lo usual.

Preocupado acerca de la comida que llegaría a su casa fría, por tercera vez este mes, Logan se inclinó hacia la puerta, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

-Kendall, no podemos llevarles comida fría por tercera vez este mes. –Le dijo Logan.

-Pero, Logie, he estado esperando todo el día. –Kendall lloriqueó, poniéndole una cara triste. El sabía que Logan no se resistiría a el cuándo ponía esa cara o le llamaba "Logie", así que la combinación de ambas era una pelea que Logan no podía ganar.

-Supongo que podemos decir que nos atrapó el tráfico. –Suspiró Logan; tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, Kendall se inclinó, estrellando sus labios juntos. Un chillido de sorpresa dejó la boca del más pequeño por la fuerza del beso.

Relajando en el beso, Logan le permitió acceso a Kendal tan pronto como la lengua del rubio se paseó por su labio inferior. Sus lenguas pelearon por el dominio, con Logan finalmente sometiéndose a Kendal cuando el más alto batió su lengua por el paladar de Logan. Gimiendo en el beso, Logan escaló al asiento del conductor, montando a Kendall en el proceso. Metiendo sus manos dentro de los no tan rubios mechones de Kendall, Logan les dio un tirón mientras el más alto interrumpía el beso y chupaba en el lóbulo de la oreja del chico pálido.

Lamiendo su camino hasta el cuello del más pequeño, Kendall empezó a succionar en un punto detrás de su oído, sabiendo que si dejaba una marca ahí, no sería tan notable. Recorriendo sus manos por la espalda de Logan, Kendall sujetó el trasero del chico pálido con ambas manos, causando que el más pequeño se sacudiera hacia adelante, un siseo dejando la boca de Kendall cuando sus arropadas erecciones se rozaron la una con la otra.

Retirándose de Logan, Kendall cabeceó hacia el asiento de atrás y el chico pálido sabía lo que quería decir en una sola vez. Logan alcanzó el asiento de atrás y puso las bolsas en la parte delantera del carro para que no las aplastaran con sus actividades.

Ya en el asiento de atrás, Logan se pegó a la puerta para que Kendall pudiera unírsele. Tan pronto como el rubio estuvo sentado, el chico pálido se lanzó contra Kendall. Atacando los labios de Kendall, Logan empezó a chupar el labio inferior del rubio. Abriendo su boca, Kendall le permitió al pequeño volar dentro con su lengua. Cuando Logan se dio cuenta de lo que Kendall estaba tratando de hacer, peleó por el dominio, pero por segunda vez esa noche perdió.

Tirando del botón de la playera de Kendall, Logan se retiró del beso para pasar el materia por encima de la cabeza del rubio y hacia la parte delantera del carro. Kendall le sacó la playera a Logan por encima de la cabeza, chocando sus labios contra los del más pequeño apenas el material había superado su cabeza. Empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, el rubio sonrió porque Logan arqueaba la espalda por la fricción creada por ellos.

Recorriendo sus manos por sobre el cuerpo pálido, Kendall vio los músculos del más pequeño tensarse debajo del toque de la punta de sus dedos. Cuando fuera que los dos salieran a traer comida, Logan usaba un cinturón muy apretado, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Kendall, como si esto lo fuera a alentar cuando todo lo que quería era follar sin parar a Logan. Sin embargo, hoy no tuvo problemas para deshacer el cinturón y tirarlo a la parte frontal del carro.

Bajando los boxers y pantalones de Logan, Kendall sujetó el miembro del Logan, acariciándolo de la cabeza a la base. El más pequeño empujó sus caderas hacia arriba cuando sintió una mano sujetar su polla y empezar a acariciarla.

-¿Qué quieres, Logie? –Ronroneó Kendall en el oído del más pálido.

-Yo… em…. Yo… quiero cabalgarte. –Tartamudeó el más pequeño mientras Kendall bombeaba más rápido su polla. Oyendo esas palabras dejar la boca de Logan hicieron que la polla de Kendall se sacudiera.

-Chúpalo. –Ordenó Kendall, colocando un dedo sobre el labio inferior del más pequeño. Cuando sintió su dedo ser engullido por la caliente boca de Logan, no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su boca. Enrollando su lengua alrededor de los dígitos dentro de su boca, Logan empujó sus caderas un poco, gimiendo mientras su polla se rozaba con el musculoso estomago de Kendall. Sacando sus dedos de la boca de Logan, Kendall los puso a molestar el inquieto agujero de Logan.

Circulando el apretado hoyo, Kendall rió cuando Logan empezó a empalarse solo en el digito. La boca del chico pálido formó una "O" cuando el digito pasó el anillo de musculo. Sintiendo el musculo relajarse sobre su dedo, el rubio empezó a empujar su dedo y a sacarlo del chico tembloroso, ensartando otro dedo cuando el pálido rogó por más. Kendall no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo metiendo y sacando sus dedos pues Logan estaba haciendo el trabajo, empalándose en los dígitos invasores, follandose solo con los dedos de Kendall. Al darse cuenta del grito ahogado que dejó los labios del más pequeño, Kendall sabía que Logan había golpeado su próstata mientras estaba rebotando en sus dedos.

Sacando sus dedos, el rubio maniobró para que estuviera completamente acostado en el asiendo del carro. Logan se movió de en medio de los asientos para sacarle los pantalones y boxers al más alto antes de montarlo y sentarse lentamente sobre el inquieto miembro. Mientras su polla entraba en Logan, Kendall no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido mientras sentía las paredes del más pequeño apretarse sobre su polla.

Cuando el rubio estuvo completamente asentado dentro de Logan, el pequeño empezó a rebotar sobre la polla del más alto, cuidando de no golpearse la cabeza con el techo del carro. Sujetando las caderas de Logan, Kendall empezó a empujar hacia arriba, causando que más gemidos se escaparan de los labios del pálido. Alineados mejor, Kendall empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y supo que golpeó la próstata de Logan cuando el pequeño gritó su nombre. Repetidamente golpeando ese punto, el rubio sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que el muchacho sobre él se viniera.

Una estocada final a la próstata del pálido causó que gritara el nombre de Kendall y se viniera sobre todo el estómago del rubio. Sintiendo las paredes de Logan apretándose sobre su longitud causó que se viniera, llenando a su amigo hasta el tope con semen. Inclinándose, Logan le dio un beso rápido a Kendall antes de levantarse del rubio y volverse a vestir.

-Vamos, quizás podamos llegar a casa a tiempo para entregar la comida caliente. –Le dijo Logan a Kendal, tirándole su playera.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron vestidos, Kendall salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió a casa. Abriendo la puerta del frente, Logan vio a James y Carlos dormidos en el sofá. Kendall vio esto y azotó la puerta, despertando a los dos.

-Tenemos la comida. –Llamó Logan sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba a la cocina. James y Carlos se apresuraron a la cocina.

Levantando las cajas de su comida, ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Está fría. –Dijo James. –Es la tercera vez este mes. –Agregó Carlos, comiéndose su comida de todas maneras.

-Nos atoramos en el tráfico. –Dijo Logan, débilmente, levantando sus manos en rendición. Kendall sonrió cuando escuchó las palabras de Logan. Cuanto amaba el tráfico.

* * *

Ok, la hora de rogar ha llegado xD; Si la historia te gusta y la traduccion te parece adecuada, plis, deja un comentario. quizas no haga que el trabajo sea menos pesado, pero lo hace soportable y ayuda a escribir más rapido! ^^


	6. La biblioteca

Ok, como prometí, aqui esta otro capitulo mas! xD quizas no el dia que lo prometí, pero muy cerca ^^, disfrutenlo, porque el siguiente es mi favorito y no vendra hasta la semana siguiente.

* * *

Biblioteca: Cuando Logan regresa un libro a la biblioteca Kendall se le une, y aprende porque Logan ama la biblioteca.

Logan Mitchell estaba leyendo siempre, en cualquier momento libre que los chicos de Big Time Rush tenían, el genio del grupo podía ser encontrado con la cabeza dentro de un libro. Cuando su cabeza no estaba en uno, Logan podía ser encontrado en la biblioteca, buscando en los estantes más libros donde enterrar la cabeza. Los otros integrantes del grupo no podían entender porque Logan amaba tanto la biblioteca hasta el día en que Kendall fue con él a devolver algunos libros.

Los chicos raramente tenían un sábado libre y Logan tenía una pila de libros esperando a ser regresados a la biblioteca.

-Todos sabemos que va a hacer Logan hoy. –Dijo Carlos, tragándose sus panqueques. Carlos y James se rieron, mientras Kendall se hacía Logan:

-¿Te importa si voy contigo a la biblioteca hoy?, quiero ver si tienen algún libro de hockey. –Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, claro. –Respondió el chico genio después de haber dudado por un momento.

Kendall observó al pequeño muchacho mientras terminaba su desayuno; había un cambio en su humor y parecía más en el borde desde que el rubio le preguntó si se le podía unir en su viajecito a la biblioteca.

Cuando los chicos terminaron sus desayunos, Carlos y James se dirigieron al cuarto que compartían, alistándose para su día sentados cerca de la piscina. Logan ya estaba vestido así que se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que Kendall se vistiera y así se pudieran ir a la biblioteca. No es que no quisiera que Kendall lo acompañara a la biblioteca, pero eso significaba que no podría relajarse y hacer sus cosas mientras el rubio estuviera rondando por ahí.

Tan pronto el rubio emergió de su cuarto, ya vestido para la ocasión, Logan tomó su pila de libros y se abrió paso hacia la puerta de enfrente. Kendall ojeó a su pequeño amigo: ¿Por qué parecía que Logan estaba ansioso hoy?

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Logan dejó los libros en el escritorio y observó mientras la bibliotecaria los ingresaba en el sistema. Cuando todos los libros estuvieron devueltos, el más pequeño se volvió hacia Kendall:

-Ve a encontrar tus libros de hockey mientras yo voy a buscar algunos. –Y con eso, el chico pálido despegó tan rápido como le fue posible, dejando al rubio mirando con sorpresa; dándose la vuelta, Kendall también se fue, en busca de libros de hockey.

Rindiéndose en su búsqueda, el rubio empezó a buscar a Logan. El chico alto buscó por su amigo genio, errando por los estantes. Saliendo de la sección de deportes, Kendall empezó a vagar por los estantes que contenían todos los libros médicos conocidos por el hombre. Cuando no encontró al de cabello azabache, el chico rubio se empezó a preocupar. ¿Si Logan no estaba en la sección médica, entonces donde diablos estaba? Decidiéndose a buscar en las otras secciones, Kendall se dirigió a la sección de autoayuda.

Estaba en silencio cuando Kendall caminó entre los estantes, pero cuando iba a entrar al siguiente lote, escuchó una serie de pequeños y entrecortados respiros. Siendo la persona curiosa que era, Kendall dio la vuelta en la esquina y fue bienvenido con una visión que nunca pensó que vería. Logan estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del edificio, una mano debajo de la mesa mientras que la otra ocasionalmente pasaba la página que leía. Viendo como Logan movía la mano que tenía bajo la mesa y que hacía que su respiración se acelerara causó que el rubio se diera cuenta de que es lo que hacía el más pequeño. Logan Mitchell, quien siempre había seguido todas las reglas y nunca hacia nada que lo pudiera meter en problemas, estaba sentado en una biblioteca pública, masturbándose.

Kendall sabía que de los cuatro, Logan era el único que no se masturbaba mientras los otros no estuvieran; o se escurría al baño mientras los otros estaban dormidos. Ahora el rubio sabía por qué. El pequeño genio venía a la librería y lo hacía aquí. Al ver como la mano debajo de la mesa aceleraba sus movimientos, el rubio sabía que Logan estaba cerca de venirse. Intrigado por ver lo que el pequeño haría después, Kendall se apoyó sobre el estante y se quedó tan callado y quieto como le fuera posible. Mientras Logan arqueaba su espalda y empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante, viniéndose sobre su mano, Kendall sintió que se ponía duro.

Empujándose de la repisa, el rubio caminó hacia su pálido amigo, manteniéndose callado para no alertar al chico. Cuando alcanzó a Logan, Kendall miró sobre el hombro del más pequeño para ver el libro que estaba leyendo. Lo que vio lo atrapó con la guardia baja no pudo sino toser por las imágenes enfrente de él. No era un libro ordinario el que Logan había estado viendo. No, este libor estaba lleno de imágenes de diferentes posiciones sexuales. Ahora podía decir porque a Logan le gustaba tanto este libro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dicho muchacho chilló, con la cara escarlata por haber sido descubierto.

-Esto no es lo que paceré. –Dijo Logan, pestañeando cuando Kendall apretó su mano sobre la silla.

-Vámonos. –Gruñó Kendall. –Y trae el libro contigo.

-No puedo sacarlo. –Dijo Logan, poniéndose de pie y todavía asustado de que el rubio fuera a golpearlo. Kendall notó el arrugado pañuelo en su mano y lo sacó de su alcance, metiéndolo detrás de uno de los libros en la repisa.

-Entonces yo lo hare. –Replicó el rubio, tomando a ambos, el libro y la tarjeta de la biblioteca de Logan.

El chico pequeño esperó afuera mientras Kendall firmaba por la salida del libro. Tan pronto como el rubio apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca, Logan empezó a caminar de regreso al Palmwoods, sabiendo que Kendall lo alcanzaría por sus piernas más largas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar al hotel, Logan sintió una mano sujetar su brazo y tirar de él y lanzarlo contra un muro. Viendo hacia arriba, Logan sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta mientras miraba dentro delos ojos de Kendall. Los orbes verde brillante a los que estaba acostumbrado se habían ido, en su lugar había unos de color verde oscuro, casi negro, llenos de lujuria.

-Vamos a probar el libro. –Le susurró roncamente a Logan en el oído, causando que el más pequeño se estremeciera. La misma mano que lo había lanzado contra el muro, lo aventó rudamente dentro del hotel, a través de la recepción y dentro del elevador. Una vez estuvieron en el elevador, el rubio empezó a hojear el libro rápidamente, deteniéndose en varias paginas para examinarlas detenidamente. Logan tomo ese tiempo para ver al chico más alto. Todo parecía normal hasta que su mirada alcanzó el pantalón de Kendall, el bulto que se formaba en los apretados pantalones parecía como si fuera a desgarrar el materia y explicó a Logan porque Kendall lo mantuvo enfrente de él mientras caminaban por la recepción.

El elevador sonó, señalando que ya habían llegado al segundo piso, pero el chico más pequeño no puso mucha atención, no hasta que sintió esa mano sujetarlo por el brazo y llevarlo por el corredor hacía el 2J. Mientras caminaban por la puerta frontal, Kendall dejó escapar el aire que había estado aguantando desde que se subieron al elevador. Nadie estaba en casa, lo que significaba que podría poner su plan en acción. Volteando hacia Logan, Kendall sonrió mientras abría el libro en una página. Mostrándosela al más pequeño, el rubio no pudo evitar reír por la mirada que Logan puso en su cara cuando examinó la página.

-Hay que hacerlo. –Gruñó Kendall, jalando al más pequeño al cuarto que compartían.

Dejando el libro a los pies de la cama, Kendall se dio vuelta para ver a Logan y perdió todo el control que tenía. Caminando hacia el más pequeño, lo pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de e, antes de estampar sus labios y su cuerpo contra Logan. El chico pálido dejó escapar un chillido porque le había arrancado el aliento; él se asió del cabello en la nuca de Kendall, mientras el rubio le lamia el labio inferior, rogando por el acceso. Logan abrió la boca entusiastamente y ni siquiera intentó pelear por el dominio cuando la lengua de Kendall se deslizó dentro de su boca. Cuando el rubio chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar de Logan, el pálido no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas, causando que el rubio rompiera el beso, gimiendo por la fricción de sus dos erecciones rozándose.

Apresando un poco más al pequeño chico, Kendall se dirigió directo a atacar el pálido cuello frente a él con vigor. Succionando en el pulso de Logan, el rubio mordió, ocasionando que el chico pálido azotara la cabeza contra la puerta dándole mejor acceso a Kendall. Continuando su ataque al cuello de Logan, los agiles dedos de Kendall se encargaron rápidamente de la camisa del chico pálido, arrancándola de su cuerpo tan pronto como el ultimo botón estuvo deshecho. Alejándose del cuello pálido, Kendal recorrió sus manos por el pecho y estomago de Logan, sonriendo por que los músculos se tensaban cuando la punta de sus dedos pasaba sobre ellos.

Dando un paso atrás, el rubio se sacó la camisa por sobre la cabeza, tomándose su tiempo para que Logan pudiera apreciar cada musculo que el rubio tuviera que ofrecer. Su show fue interrumpido cuando sintió a Logan tirando de la hebilla de su cinturón. Quitando las manos del chico pálido, Kendall llevó sus manos al pantalón de Logan, deshizo el botón y abrió el cierre antes de bajarle ambos, pantalones y boxers, en un repentino movimiento. Logan pateó hacia su lado el material y se paró ante Kendall, desnudo como el día en que había nacido. La visión que Kendall recibió tomó su aliento y se lo llevó, Logan podría no ser el más musculoso, pero tenía con que compensarlo. Kendall sintió su miembro agitarse mientras veía los veinte centímetros de Logan. Viendo a Kendall observar entre sus piernas hizo que el más pequeño se sonrojara, así que alcanzó la hebilla una vez más. Estaba muy mal si creía que sería el único denudo.

Prácticamente arrancando el material que confinaba el cuerpo del rubio, Logan estuvo cerca de babear por la visión delante de él. Kendall también tenía veinte centímetros, como él, pero era más grueso, liquido pre seminal escurriendo de la punta. Antes de que Logan pudiera hacer algo, sintió una mano ruda sujetarle la polla y empezar a bombearla de arriba abajo. El chico pálido no pudo evitar embestir al toque de Kendall mientras su aliento se iba y dejaba entrecortada su respiración. Así de rápido como había empezado, terminó, haciendo que Logan gimiera muy fuerte.

Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, Logan estaba de cara a un muro, una de las manos de Kendall le toqueteaba el trasero antes de darle una palmada, causando que el más pequeño avanzara un paso por la fuerza.

-Chúpalos. –Ordenó Kendall, trayendo sus dedos a la boca del chico pálido.

Sintiendo como el calor de la boca de Logan engullía sus dedos, Kendall empujó su erección hacia adelante, presionándola entre las nalgas de Logan.

Sacando sus dedos de la boca del pálido, el rubio no perdió tiempo molestándolo antes de empujar sus dedos dentro del apretado agujero de Logan. Al sentir que las paredes del más pequeño se apretaban y desapretaban alrededor de sus dedos, Kendall los sacó y adicionó otro más antes de volverlos a ensartar. Logan dio un respiro agitado, mientras Kendall hacia tijeras con sus dedos. Este pronto se convirtió en gemido cuando el más alto rozó su próstata. Embistiendo contra los dedos dentro de su apretado agujero, el más pequeño se quejó cuando los sintió retirarse.

Esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por sobre su polla, el rubio alineó su miembro con la entrada de Logan. Empujando lentamente, el rubio plantaba besos sobre el cuello y hombros de Logan mientras le enterraba sus veinte centímetros. Cuando el chico pálido regresó a la normalidad, el rubio se la sacó casi toda y luego se la metió de nuevo, empujando a Logan y haciéndolo gemir. Tomando el gemido de placer como consentimiento, Kendall apresuró su paso, embistiendo furiosamente, empujando a Logan y obligándolo a presionar sus manos contra la puerta para mantenerse en pie. Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Logan, el rubio embistió aún más rápido. El nombre de Kendall escapaba por los labios del pálido durante una serie de gemidos. Sintiendo como su polla se frotaba contra la puerta causaba que Logan gimiera el nombre del rubio mientras empujaba para atrás en un intento de llevar a Kendall más profundo.

Un grito salió de la boca del pequeño mientras Kendall arremetía contra su próstata. El gemido que salió de la boca del pequeño provocó a Kendall a aumentar su paso y a golpear su próstata repetidamente. Logan sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que se viniera si Kendall se mantenía así. Sintiendo el calor juntarse en el fondo de su estómago, Logan sacó una mano de debajo de la de Kendall, la puso encima de esta y la arrastró hacia su miembro desatendido. El rubio sonrió y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de empezar a bombear la polla del más pequeño.

Cuando sintió que Logan empezaba a empujar contra su mano, Kendall aceleró sus movimientos en el miembro de Logan. Un golpe directo a su próstata y un apretón en la cabeza de su polla por parte de Kendall causó que Logan se viniera, gritando el nombre del rubio, mientras chorro tras chorro de semen dejaba su cuerpo. Estrellas adornaron la visión de Kendal, mientras que las paredes de Logan se apretaban sobre su polla. Saliéndose y embistiendo una última vez, Kendall llenó a Logan hasta el tope con su semen. Dándole un último beso en la nuca, el rubio se salió, viendo como su venia se escurría del apretado agujero de Logan.

Atrayendo a Logan hacia la cama, Kendall se acostó, con el pequeño acurrucándose junto a él. Mientras estiraba las piernas, golpeó algo que fue seguido por un golpe seco cuando cayó al piso. Viendo el suelo, el rubio vio el libro abierto, todavía, en la página que había escogido.

-No usamos el libro. –Dijo Kendall mientras se volvía a acomodar al lado de Logan.

-Tenemos tres semanas antes de devolverlo. –Respondió Logan, besando el cuello de Kendall juguetonamente. Kendall sonrió mientras caía presa del sueño.

_Ahora sabia porque Logan amaba tanto la biblioteca._

* * *

Vale, la hora de rogar, de nuevo! xD jejeje y tambien otra cosa, pero primero lo primero:

Si te gusta mi trabajo, hasmelo saber con un review ^^ ayuda a sobrellevar la enorme carga! arg! xP

Ahora si, lo segundo; he estado pensando, por que solo concentrarme en el Kogan? cuando hay otras parejas más en esta serie? asi que he de preguntarles: Sigo con el Kogan o le doy un descanzo y empiezo con otra pareja? de momento tengo entre mis planes traducir una historia Jargan, pero puedo buscar de una pareja que ustedes gusten, asi que decidan ^^


	7. Trio

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece xD Ni el show, ni los chicos, ni la historia (?); Yo soy solo el traductor de la historia para que las/los Rushers se entretengan un poco...

* * *

Trio: Carlos atrapa a Logan y Kendall en el acto y lo recompensan por su silencio.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush raramente tenían una semana libre y eso significaba piscina todos los días para Carlos y James, pero no sabían que les sucedía a Kendal y Logan durante el día. Cualquier cosa que hicieran debía ser exhaustiva porque usualmente uno o los dos chicos estaban dormidos cuando Carlos y James regresaban de la piscina.

Lo que los dos chicos no sabían era que Kendall y Logan pasaron todos esos días aliviando su frustración sexual que se había acumulado porque usualmente estaban demasiado cansados cuando llegaban al apartamento después de los ensayos como para hacer algo al respecto. Después de eso, el par pasaba el resto del día abrazados en el sofá mientras veían variedad de películas.

Hoy no era diferente; Carlos y James ya habían desayunado y se habían vestido antes, si quiera, de que Logan y Kendall se hubieran despertado. Mientras el par salía a traspasos de su cuarto compartido se dieron cuenta del otro ansioso par alistándose para irse. Murmurando saludos y despedidas, el segundo par se fue apenas dejaron los platos limpios.

Logan y Kendall desayunaron en silencio, el chico listo dejando que Kendall terminara su desayuno mientras se iba a vestir. El rubio ya tenía un plan para el día en su cabeza, así que ni se molestó en cambiarse cuando terminó su desayuno. En lugar de eso se fue a sentar en el sofá a esperar a su amante de azabache cabello a que saliera del cuarto.

Viendo al rubio en el sofá, Logan caminó a la cocina para limpiar los trastes sucios. Kendall sabía que Logan estaba tratando de ignorarlo así como lo había hecho cada día desde que se les dio el descanso. Sin embargo el rubio sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Escurriéndose detrás de su amante, el más alto rodeó la pequeña cintura de Logan con sus brazos, riéndose cuando el más pequeño saltó por la sorpresa.

Colocando un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del más chico, Kendal sintió que Logan tironeaba un poco, intentando liberarse del abrazo. En lugar de dejarlo ir, el rubio empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, sobándole la polla en el trasero de Logan. El más pequeño jadeó, empujándose hacia atrás, creando más fricción. Kendall se inclinó un poco y empezó a chupar en el cuello del chico pálido, mordiendo en pulso, dejándole una marca morada y haciendo que el chico pálido empujara su trasero hacia atrás, frotándolo contra la erección de Kendall.

-K-k-k-Kendall, detente. –Logró tartamudear Logan mientras Kendall volvía a chuparle el pulso de nuevo.

El rubio se apartó, pero en vez de dejar a Logan a que terminara con los platos, Kendall sujetó al pequeño chico y lo arrastró al sofá. Empujando al pelinegro sobre el sofá, Kendall se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los de Logan en un fiero beso. Recorriendo su lengua sobre los labios de Logan, el rubio sonrió cuando le fue otorgado paso inmediato. El chico alto se tomó su tiempo explorando la boca del chico pálido y solo cuando Kendall batió su lengua en el paladar de Logan, fue que el chico pálido empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y gimió dentro de la boca del rubio.

Recorriendo sus manos por los costados del chico pálido, Kendall sujetó las caderas de Logan, antes de restregarse para que sus, todavía vestidas, erecciones se rozaran contra la otra. Logan dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un pecaminoso gemido, causando que Kendall volviera a restregarse de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez y también más rápido. Quitando sus manos de las caderas del chico pálido, Kendall le permitió al más pequeño embestir sus caderas mientras él arrancaba la playera del cuerpo pálido debajo de él. Tan pronto como el material pasó la cabeza de Logan, el rubio estrelló sus labios una vez más, aunque Logan ya tenía otros planes. Mientras el rubio trazaba su boca, el chico inteligente embistió sus caderas, frotando sus erecciones la una contra la otra, causando que el rubio rompiera el beso para dejar salir un gemido.

Tomando esta oportunidad para controlar la situación, el chico inteligente empujó a Kendall para que estuviera sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Logan mientras sacaba la camisa de Kendall sobre su cabeza, recorriendo sus pequeñas manos por los ligeramente bronceados músculos. El pequeño chico se tomó su tiempo para jugar con el botón en los pantalones de Kendall.

-Logie, por favor. –Rogó Kendall, levantando sus caderas un poco para forzar a que sus pantalones se salieran. Riéndose, el chico pálido deshizo el botón y bajó el cierre. El rubio levantó sus caderas un poco, permitiéndole a Logan quitarle no solo los pantalones, sino también los boxers.

Dándole un beso a la punta de la polla de Kendall, Logan se puso de pie y lentamente se bajó los pantalones y los boxers hasta el suelo. Esto les ahorraría tiempo luego y detendría a Kendall de, literalmente, arrancar el material del cuerpo del más pequeño. Acariciándola desde la base a la punta, Logan vio como una de las manos del rubio viajaba hasta su propia polla. El pálido detuvo sus acciones y dio un paso adelante, alejando la mano de Kendall.

-Sin tocar. –Dijo Logan, poniéndose de rodillas.

Colocando otro beso en la punta del latente miembro ante él, Logan le sonrió a Kendall antes de inclinarse y empezar a succionar duramente en la punta. Kendall fue dejado sin aliento mientras su amante pelinegro le chupaba duramente la punta de su carente polla. Sintió que Logan deslizaba su lengua por el lado de debajo de su latente miembro. Metiéndose más a la boca, Logan empezó a circular su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, ocasionalmente deslizándola por el agujero y lamiendo todo el pre semen que Kendall tenía que ofrecerle.

Carlos caminó por el corredor hacia el 2j en un intento de recoger su toalla, la cual olvido en la mañana antes de dirigirse a la piscina. Sin embargo, cuando entró al apartamento, el latino quedó impactado por lo que vio. Kendall estaba sentado en el sofá, desnudo, la cabeza de un joven azabache subiendo y bajando entre sus piernas. Ahí se dio cuenta de que esa cabeza pertenecía a Logan. Incluso cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Carlos, el chico pálido no detuvo sus actividades sobre el rubio, quien dejaba escapar gemidos y jadeos.

Fue hasta que el latino emitió un chillido que Logan detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia arriba a la cara de su mejor amigo. El pálido también vio a la cara de su novio, quien había abierto los ojos para ver por qué el pequeño había dejado de complacerlo. Ahí fue cuando vio a Carlos parado allí con una impresionada mueca en su cara. Viendo hacia la cara de Logan, el rubio se sintió contento de ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en la cara de su amante: Ambos tenían la misma idea de cómo seguir manteniendo sus actividades en secreto.

Poniéndose de pie, Logan se abrió paso hacia Carlos, quien no pudo evitar mirar ente las piernas del chico pálido. Él dio un pequeño chillido cuando vio el tamaño de la erección que el chico listo estaba mostrando. El latino retrocedió hacia la puerta, tratando de poner tanta distancia entre él y Logan. Esto no funcionó y pronto el chico listo estaba parado frente de él.

-Bien, Carlos, realmente no queremos que nadie se entere de lo que hacemos en el día, ¿Así que cuanto nos costará mantenerte callado? –Preguntó Logan, sonando como siempre, pero Carlos no podía concentrarse bien porque Logan estaba desnudo y pre semen empezaba a chorrear de su arma. Carlos lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

-Qui… quie… quiero unírmeles. –Tartamudeó el moreno, sonrojándose mientras se sentía endurecer en sus pantalones.

-Esperábamos que dijeras eso. –Dijo Logan, después de dejar salir una sola carcajada y avanzó hacia el latino. Tomando la mejilla de color caramelo, el chico pálido se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Carlos en un dulce beso. Cuando él se alejó, Logan se volvió a Kendall quien estaba acariciándose de base a punta. El chico pálido subió una ceja por su rubio amante quien soltó un gruñido mientras alejaba su mano de su necesitada polla. Enlazando sus dedos con el chico de piel acaramelada, Logan lo guió al sofá. Tan pronto como Carlos estuvo sentado, Kendall fue hasta él y le besó, liberando un pequeño gemido que salió de los gruesos labios. Mordisqueando en el labio inferior del Latino, Kendall entró en picada apenas le dieron acceso, solo para retirarse cuando sintió que Logan regresaba su boca sobre su necesitada polla.

Carlos vio como Logan se la chupaba al chico más alto, con una mano apretando el bulto en su bañador para tratar de aligerar la presión. El chico acaramelado suspiro cuando sintió luna mano de Kendall colarse por su estómago y jugar con su pezón. Un gemido partió por sus labios cuando sintió una mano alejar su mano y presionar su erección. Vio hacia abajo y observó cómo Logan acariciaba su polla y se la chupaba a Kendall, sus ojos cerrándose ocasionalmente cuando el rubio pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Logan soltó a Kendall haciendo un audible sonido, mandando escalofríos a la columna de Carlos. Recorriendo sus manos por el bulto en los bañadores del chico acaramelado una vez más, Logan puso sus manos en el elástico del material contenedor antes de bajarlos por las bien trabajadas piernas morenas frente a él. Tanto Kendall como Logan ahogaron un respiro cuando vieron la polla de Carlos. El chico moreno tenia, mínimo, unos veinte centímetros de longitud y muy grueso. Ambos empezaron a preguntarse porqué Carlos no conseguía una novia con esa cosa en sus pantalones. Kendall puso su mano en la base mientras que Logan empezaba a chupar la punta. Usando su mano libre para mover la cabeza del latino hacia arriba, Kendall presionó sus labios contra los de Carlos, ganándose el acceso automático mientras recorría lengua a lo largo de su grueso labio inferior.

Mientras Logan chupaba más duro en la punta y Kendall apresuraba su mano, Carlos sintió acercarse al orgasmo. Rompiendo el beso con Kendall, Carlos tomó la otra mano del chico rubio y empezó a chuparle los dedos. El más alto emitió un gemido cuando sintió sus dedos ser engullidos por el calor de la boca del latino y otro más escapó cuando la mano de Logan volvió a acariciarlo de la base a la punta, apretando suavemente en la cabeza. Dejando a Carlos, Logan vio como el chico de piel acaramelada chupaba los dedos del rubio mientras él se la jalaba a su amante. El chico pálido puso sus propios dedos en el labio interior de Kendall; el rubio captó la idea y empezó a cubrir los dedos de su pálido amante con tanta saliva como le fuera posible.

Carlos se sacó los de dos de Kendall de la boca y se puso en cuatro en el sofá, sus manos detrás de él separando sus nalgas tanto como le fuera posible, revelando su deseoso agujero a los otros dos chicos. Kendall trazó círculos con sus dedos alrededor del agujero antes de meterlos dentro de ese apretado hoyo, siseando cuando sintió su dedo ser envuelto por ese acariciante calor. Logan gimió por la vista del par; sacando sus dedos de la boca de Kendall, permitiéndole al rubio ponerse en la misma posición que Carlos.

Frotando la nalga izquierda de Kendall, Logan molestó la entrada del rubio antes de introducirle un dedo en el apretado agujero. Un gemido abandonó la boca del rubio mientras Logan empezaba a mover su dedo, estirándolo un poco antes de meterle otro dedo. Kendall insertó otro dedo al apretado calor, rosando sus dedos contra la próstata del chico de piel acaramelada, causando que el más chico arqueara su espalda y empujara sus caderas hacia atrás. Ladeando un poco sus dedos, Logan rosó la próstata de Kendall, causando que Kendall avanzara un poco, insertando más adentro sus dedos en Carlos. El chico moreno gimió y se jaló hacia atrás.

Considerando a Kendall suficientemente preparado, Logan sacó sus dedos, causando que el rubio se quejara por el vacío. Sintiendo cuando Logan presionó su erección entre sus nalgas, Kendall sacó sus dedos del interior de Carlos, causando que el más pequeño lloriqueara por la pérdida antes de alinear su polla con su entrada.

Viendo hacia atrás, Carlos asintió, diciéndole al chico alto que estaba listo. El rubio aplicó presión lentamente, permitiéndole al chico de piel acaramelada que se acostumbrara a la penetración. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Carlos, Kendall vio hacia atrás y asintió hacia su amante de azabache cabellera, quien empujó lentamente su dura polla dentro del apretado agujero. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro de su amante, Logan retrocedió un poco antes de embestir de vuelta, empujando a Kendall hacia adelante. Carlos sintió la fuerza de Logan cuando Kendall se movió hacia adelante y gimió en placer. Kendall tomó esto como una señal de que Carlos estaba listo para empezar, así que retrajo un poco sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Logan y arremetió al mismo tiempo también. Carlos fue empujado por la fuerza de ambos chicos, sus manos sujetas al brazo del sofá mientras Kendall y Logan empezaban a embestir más rápidamente por que sus orgasmos se acercaban.

Sintiendo que su propio orgasmo se acercaba, Carlos suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Kendall alcanzar su desatendida polla. El rubio empezó a jalársela en compas con las embestidas suyas y las de Logan, volviéndose más erráticas mientras los orgasmos se acercaban. Sintiendo que Kendall golpeaba su próstata, Carlos arqueó su espalda y se vino, a una mezcla de los nombres de Logan y Kendall dejó sus labios gruesos. Sintiendo las paredes internas de Carlos apretándose alrededor de su longitud, el rubio empujó una última vez antes de llenar al latino con su semilla. Viendo a ambos Carlos y Kendall venirse causó que la polla de Logan se hinchara dentro de Kendall; cuando las paredes de Kendall apretaron su miembro, el chico pálido lo sacó y lo volvió a meter, llenando al rubio hasta el tope con su semen.

Los tres chicos se quedaron quietos, recuperando su aliento antes de salirse de los otros y derrumbarse el uno sobre el otro, demasiado cansados para moverse más lejos. Carlos estaba tan cansado que no se quejó de que Kendall y Logan estuvieran sobre él, pero si se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre su semen, el cual había esparcido por todo el material naranja. Moviéndose un poquito, los tres chicos se quedaron dormidos profundamente después de sus actividades matutinas.

Después…

Ya habían sido dos horas desde que Carlos había subido para traer su toalla y James se preguntaba en donde se había metido su pequeño amigo latino. Su pregunta fue respondida pronto cuando entró en el 2J. El chico bonito dejó escapar un estridente chillido mientras se topó con la visión frente a él. Levantado y al aire estaba el pálido trasero de Logan y a James le parecía que estaba encima de algo o alguien. Caminando alrededor del sofá, la cara de James se volvió de impacto. Frente a él estaban sus tres mejores amigos, acostados unos sobre otros, desnudos y una sustancia seca y blanca sobre el estómago de Carlos y en el sillón. Dándose la vuelta, James se volvió hacia la piscina; No quería saber qué es lo que los tres habían hecho esa mañana.

* * *

N/A: Ok, esto me tomó muchisimo más de lo que esperaba! joder... maldita escuela xD; anyway, sean felices con este episodio y dejenme saber que piensan! (Y esto es para quien puso esta historia en sus alertas hace como dos dias: esa alerta me hizo sentir mal y es la causa de que este capitulo este arriba xP) y sigo pidiendo opiniones respecto a que pareja es la siguiente? trataré de traducir otro poco mañana, pero no prometo nada (a menos que vea mucha retroalimentacion y me vuelva a sentir culpable xD) Le quedan 5 capitulos mas a este cuento...


	8. Laptop

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto por la traduccion; la historia original puede ser encontrada en el sitio con el nombre: "A Kogan Story"

* * *

Laptop: Kendall deja su computadora abierta y Logan se entera de algo que no esperaba.

La señora Knight les había ordenado a los chicos que hicieran su tarea, la cual empezaba a apilarse a lo largo de la semana; Si no lo hicieran, los chicos tendrían prohibido el tobogán y la piscina. Carlos resolló antes de lanzarse de cara a la pila de trabajo. Kendall ya había empezado su trabajo así que se colocó sus audífonos para poder concentrarse. James solo siguió hojeando su último número de "Moda de Hombre", ocasionalmente peinándose el cabello. Logan sonrió burlón y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, ya habiendo acabado su trabajo.

Logan estaba viendo un documental histórico pero no se podía concentrar debido a los gemidos de Carlos acerca del algebra o por Jame que hablaba con sus pequeño espejo que llevaba consigo a todas partes. El único que estaba callado era Kendall, pero cuando Logan lo vio se dio cuenta de que la expresión facial del chico rubio era una mescla de tristeza y frustración. Con un suspiro, Kendall se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Acercándose a la laptop del rubio, Logan dio clic en la pestaña que decía documento uno y empezó a leer pensando que era la tarea de Kendall. Había tres párrafos, cada uno ligeramente más grande que el anterior. La vista del genio apenas rozó los primeros dos párrafos, pero se detuvo a leer propiamente el tercero. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la tarea del rubio. Lo que era hacia que las mejillas de Logan se volvieran rojas y se sonrojaran aún más conforme leía.

_Logan chupaba con fuerza la punta de mi verga, causando que yo gimiera y pidiera más. "Más por favor." Rogué. Él me sonrió antes de engullir mi palpitante miembro con la boca. Deslizando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, Logan se alejó cuando empujé mis caderas hacia adelante, atascándole más de mi verga en su boca. En lugar de parar, él solo puso sus manos en mis caderas antes de meterse más de mí vibrante miembro en la boca. No pude evitar empujar mis caderas cuando recorrió sus dientes en piel altamente sensible._

Oyendo que un vaso se estrelló contra el suelo, Logan dirigió su vista de la computadora a Kendall, parado justo detrás de él y el jugo de naranja regándose por el piso. El rubio se veía como si acabara de ver un fantasma, abriendo y cerrando la boca algunas veces antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia el cuarto que compartía con Logan. La señora Knight vino corriendo de la cocina y notó el jugo de naranja en el piso así como la desaparición de su hijo.

-¿Donde esta Kendall? –Le preguntó a Logan.

-En nuestro cuarto. –Respondió el moreno, bien sabiendo que es lo que estaba por hacer la señora Knight.

-¡Kendall Donald Knight, ven para acá y limpia este desastre de inmediato! –Gritó, asustando a los otros. Era raro ver a la señora Knight enojada, pero entendían porque lo estaba ahora. Alguien pudo haberse lastimado si se paraban sobre el vidrio.

Unos momentos después, Kendall salió de su cuarto y se dirigió directamente a la cocina para tomar los materiales de limpieza. Ni una vez Kendall miró a Logan o a ninguno de los otros mientras limpiaba su desastre. Murmurando una disculpa a su madre, el chico rubio rápidamente regresó a su cuarto sin volver a ver a sus amigos. James miró a Carlos, quien se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a su martirio con el álgebra. El chico lindo miró al genio con una ceja levantada; Logan negó con la cabeza, permitiéndole a James regresar a su cepillado de cabello. Suspirando, Logan cerró la pestaña y se dirigió a su cuarto y de Kendall.

Tocando en la puerta, Logan esperó por una respuesta. Cuando no obtuvo una, volvió a tocar antes de dar vuelta a la manija. Cerrado con seguro. Golpeando más duro sobre la puerta, Logan llamó a su compañero desde el otro lado de la madera. Escuchó ruidos del otro lado, antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a Kendall dirigiéndose a su cama de nuevo. Entrando en el cuarto, Logan cerró la puerta con seguro a su paso, dirigiéndose al rubio. Logan se horrorizó al ver que Kendall se encogía mientras él se acercaba.

-Por favor, no me odies. –Dijo Kendall, aun impedido de hacer contacto visual con Logan. Arrodillándose frente al rubio, Logan puso su mano en la rodilla del más alto, impactado cuando Kendall se alejó de inmediato.

-Jamás podría odiarte. –Respondió Logan, volviendo a colocar su mano en la rodilla del rubio.

-Pero… Leíste lo que había en mi computadora. –Dijo Kendall, confundido. La mayoría de los mejores amigos le hubieran gritado o lo hubieran dejado si hubieran visto lo que Logan vio.

-Sí, pero no te odio por eso. –Respondió Logan, inclinándose para ver a los ojos del rubio. Colocando su mano en la mejilla del más alto, el chico pálido sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió que Kendall se dejaba llevar por su toque.

El chico pálido frotó su pulgar sobre la piel suave, el gesto causó que Kendall cerrara los ojos, dándole a Logan la oportunidad de inclinarse más y darle un casto beso en los labios del más alto. Al sentir que los labios de Logan se presionaban contra los suyos causó que Kendall abriera los ojos por la impresión. Viendo hacia abajo, el rubio notó la sonrisa en los labios del genio así como un tinte rojo por sus mejillas. Acercándose, Kendall volvió a juntar sus labios, sin moverlos, permitiéndole a Logan retirarse si quisiera; sin embargo cuando sintió que el chico pálido empezó a mover sus labios, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso. Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, Kendall movió su lengua por el labio inferior de Logan, pidiendo acceso y rápidamente se introdujo cuando el chico pálido apartó sus labios, permitiéndole el paso.

Recorriendo y reconociendo la boca del más pequeño con su lengua, el rubio dejó caer sus manos hasta el último botón de la camisa de Logan, recorriendo sus manos por el estómago musculoso debajo del material. Mientras sus manos viajaban por el pálido pecho, Kendall sintió que Logan se inclinaba hacia su tacto. Jugueteando con los pezones del chico pálido, Kendall no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona cuando Logan rompió el beso para dar un gemido y empujar sus caderas hacia arriba. Regresando sus manos de debajo de la camisa de Logan, Kendal se volvió a sentar y examinó a su amigo. Los ojos del chico pálido estaban negros con lujuria, sus pupilas muy dilatadas; sus labios se abrían un poco, abiertos para que su lengua los mojara un poco; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la atención prestada a sus pezones. Los ojos de Kendall se hicieron grandes como platos por la impresión cuando vio el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del chico.

Inclinándose, Kendall se apoyó en Logan, presionándose contra él y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Inconscientemente, Kendall giró sus caderas mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del chico pálido. Los ojos de Logan dieron vuelta hacia dentro y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de ganar más fricción. Kendall sonrió antes de inclinarse para darle un beso rápido en los labios del chico más pequeño antes de atacar el pálido cuello frente a él. Mientras el mordía en el pulso del más pequeño, Kendall movía sus caderas hacia abajo, haciendo que Logan lo hiciera hacia arriba, un gemido dejando sus labios abiertos. Succionando en el pulso de Logan, Kendall se alejó para ver una marca morada en la pálida piel, marcando a Logan como suyo.

Sacándole la camisa a Logan por sobre la cabeza, Kendall procedió a besar y lamer todo a su paso desde el pecho hasta el estómago, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Logan en su camino hacia abajo. Lamiendo una línea a lo largo del elástico de los pantalones de Logan, Kendall pausó para ver al chico pálido quien asintió, señalándole a Kendall que quería que se dejara llevar. Soltando el botón y abriendo el cierre, Kendall le quitó los pantalones a Logan y los tiró a un lado. Paseando su mano por el bulto que amenazaba con romper los boxers del chico pálido, Kendall presionó más fuerte, sintiendo cuando Logan levantó sus caderas tratando de ganar más fricción de la mano del rubio. Cuando el chico alto quitó su mano de los boxers del chico genio, Logan empezó a tirar de la camisa de Kendall. Estaba loco si creía que sería el único desnudo ahí.

Captando lo que Logan estaba haciendo, el rubio se sacó la camisa por sobre la cabeza, sin desabotonarla. Logan se sentó y recorrió los músculos ligeramente bronceados en el estómago de Kendall con sus manos, deteniéndose en el elástico de los pantalones del rubio. El chico listo prácticamente arrancado el materia del cuerpo de Kendall, sonriendo cuando vio el, igualmente, gran bulto en los boxers del rubio. Logan sonrió cuando un gemido salió de la bica del más alto cuando la palma de su mano aplicó presión en el bulto en los boxers.

Sujetando el elástico de los boxers de Kendall, Logan tiró hacia abajo, su boca abriéndose mucho por la visión frente a él. La polla de Kendall debería de tener, por lo menos, veinte centímetros e increíblemente gruesa. Aferrando una pequeña mano a la base del miembro del rubio, Logan empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, gimiendo cuando el enorme miembro latió en su mano. Girando su muñeca cuando llego a la punta, Logan liberó la polla de Kendall cuando una mano se coló dentro de los confines de sus propios boxers y sujetó su miembro desatendido. El chico más alto empezó a bombear la polla de Logan más rápido, queriendo ver que el chico pálido se deshiciera frente a él.

Tirando los boxers de Logan a la esquina del cuarto, Kendall se inclinó y engulló la polla de Logan con la boca. Resbalando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, el rubio colocó sus manos en las caderas del chico pálido mientras el otro atentaba con embestir la boca del más alto. Soltando al más pequeño, Kendall soltó una carcajada cuando el chico inteligente lloriqueó por la perdida. Todavía riendo, Kendall puso sus dedos en el labio inferior de Logan, gruñendo cuando sintió la caliente boca del chico listo se los tragó. Inclinándose, el rubio volvió a tragarse el miembro del chico inteligente, tomando más esta vez que la anterior. Chupando fervientemente en la polla de su amigo, Kendall pasaba sus dientes por la piel sensible, causando que Logan embistiera su boca, metiendo mas de su polla en la deseosa boca del rubio.

Cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban cubiertos concienzudamente en saliva, Kendall los sacó de la boca de Logan y los recorrió por el pálido y musculoso cuerpo antes de empezar a probar la entrada del chico inteligente. Empujando su dedo por el apretado anillo de musculo, el rubio usó su mano libre para sobar el estómago del chico pálido. Cuando sintió que el musculo se relajó alrededor de su dedo, Kendall empezó a meter su dedo y a sacarlo de la apretada apertura, aunando otro cuando sintió que Logan estaba listo. Haciendo moción de tijeras, Kendall se sorprendió cuando Logan empezó a empujarse solo contra los dedos del rubio.

Declarando que el chico paladio estaba listo, Kendall sacó sus dedos del apretado agujero, haciendo que el chico inteligente se quejara por el vacío. Separando aún más las piernas de Logan, el rubio alineó su polla con la entrada de Logan. Entrando lentamente, Kendall empezó a acariciar el estómago de Logan una vez más para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Cuando los veintidós centímetros estuvieron dentro del chico pálido debajo de él, Kendall empezó a salir y a embestir. El paso lento estaba volviendo loco a Logan, así que empezó a empujar sus caderas contra la polla del rubio, metiéndosela profundamente. Logan enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, quien empezó a embestir más fuerte dentro del chico más pequeño.

Cambiando sus caderas de ángulo ligeramente, Kendall embistió a Logan y golpeó su próstata directamente. Esto causó que el chico inteligente gimiera guturalmente, lo que excitó aún más a Kendall. Él empezó a embestir a Logan más rápido al tiempo que sujetaba la desatendida verga del inteligente, esperando que el clímax de Logan fuera tan bueno como definitivamente sería el suyo. Sintiendo el familiar calor apiñándose en el fondo de su estómago, Kendall salió de Logan una vez más y luego se volvió a introducir, dándole un golpe directo a la próstata de Logan, llenando al chico pálido hasta el tope con semen. La mezcla de Kendall golpeando directamente su próstata y la sensación de su semen bañando su interior, causó que Logan arqueara su espalda y se viniera, gritando el nombre de Kendall segundos después.

Mientras el par regresaba de sus orgasmos a la tierra, Kendall se inclinó y le dio un simple beso a Logan. Saliéndose de él, el rubio levantó a su más pequeño amigo al estilo de las novias y lo cargó hasta su cama. Retirando los cobertores, Kendall dejó a Logan debajo de ellos, uniéndosele segundos después. Cuando Logan se acomodó sobre el costado del rubio, suspiró cuando el chico alto le dio un beso en la frente. Sintiendo que la respiración de Logan empezaba a hacerse más pesada, Kendall sabía que en unos minutos su amante estaría dormido. Kendall sonrió para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caer en el sueño: Estaba tan feliz de que Logan hubiera visto su computadora.

* * *

Ok, ya me había tardado en hacer otro cap más... anyway, pido reviews, plis; y que disfruten porque esto es el 8 de 12... ya pronto jeje

la siguiente entrega se llamará "lecciones de baile", dejen que su imaginacion vuele ;)...


	9. Clases de baile

Y he aquí la sorpresa! xD

El día de hoy subiré un cap, esperaré un review o dos y luego subo otro cap y así sucesivamente por… no les diré por cuantos, porque se pierde el feeling xP pero compensará la espera en la que los he tenido! (de la cual todavía me siento culpable, déjenme les digo).

Disclaimer: Ya saben, no soy dueño de nada excepto de la traducción y de los horrores de la misma. La historia original la pueden encontrar como "A Kogan story" de la autora "BTRlover17". Ahora sí, a la historia:

* * *

Lecciones de baile: Kendall ayuda a Logan con su baile y recibe más de lo que había negociado como recompensa.

-No, no, no. –Gritó el señor X a los cuatro miembros de Big Time Rush, pero observando a Logan en particular. El chico intelectual suspiró, no era su culpa que no fuera el mejor bailarín, aunque él pensaba que lo hacía bien. Sin embargo, era obvio que el señor X no pensaba lo mismo. –"Uxtedes" se pueden ir. –Les dijo. –Pero quizás tú quieras trabajar más en la rutina. –Continuó, señalando a Logan. De nuevo, el genio suspiró, ya había decidido que se iba a quedar a repasar las rutinas cuando los otros se fueran.

Cuando los otros chicos empezaron a empacar su equipo, Kendall se volvió hacia Logan y le preguntó

-¿Vienes?

-No, me voy a quedar a practicar la rutina por un rato. –Contestó Logan, observando como Carlos y James empacaban sus cosas en sus mochilas.

-Si quieres me quedo a ayudarte. –Ofreció Kendall, viendo a Logan calentar y estirarse, revelando un poco de su cremosa piel cuando la camisa se le levantaba. Sin que los otros lo supieran, Kendall tenía un gran enamoramiento hacia Logan, pero nunca se lo diría.

-No, estaré bien. –Contestó Logan, queriendo practicas solo para que nadie se pudiera reír de él o gritarle si lo hacía mal.

-¿Y como sabrás que lo estás haciendo bien? –Preguntó Kendall al tiempo que levantaba una de sus pobladas cejas.

El listo suspiró una tercera vez, sabía que Kendall estaba en lo cierto, así que hizo su cabeza hacia atrás; ya no tendría sentido discutir con el rubio.

Mientras sacaba de nuevo su botella de agua y toalla, el rubio se dirigió a Carlos y James.

-Ustedes adelántense. No queremos que se pierdan su sueño embellecedor. –Dijo eso último dirigido a James. El chico lindo solo se burló pero se igual se fue, arrastrando a Carlos con él. Una vez que el par estuvo solo, Kendall se volvió al más pequeño. -¿Por qué no querías que me quedara a ayudarte? –Preguntó. Logan también se volvió en su dirección para responderle:

-No quería que nadie se riera o me gritara por no hacerlo bien. –Se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al estéreo.

-Yo nunca me reiría de ti. –Aseguró el más alto caminando hacia su más pequeño amigo. Logan sonrió por eso; sabía que Kendall nunca lo defraudaría.

-Bien, comencemos con esto. –Aplaudió el inteligente mientras tomaba su lugar en el centro de la pista

Y mientras la música tocaba, Logan veía a Kendall detrás de él, viéndolo, causando que diera un traspié. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que el rubio se acercaba.

-Te dije que no me reiría de ti. –Dijo el rubio, tomando un lugar a su lado. –Mírame. –El rubio ejecutó perfectamente los movimientos, haciendo sonrojar más al chico listo cuando su camisa se levantó, mostrando su caminillo. El pelinegro empezó a imaginarse que se sentiría pasar los dedos por ese caminito antes de ir aun más abajo.

Logan saltó cuando escuchó que alguien tronaba los dedos frente de su cara. Ahí se dio cuenta de que Kendall estaba parado frente a él, sonriente.

-¿Te sientes bien, Logie? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Seh, solo estaba pensando en la rutina. –Contestó el chico pálido, esperando que Kendall se la creyera.

-Bien, entonces te toca. –Dijo Kendall antes de retirarse. Logan retomó su lugar en el centro del cuarto y respiró hondo antes de empezar a bailar, maldiciendo cuando tropezó una vez más. Y de nuevo, se sorprendió cuando no escuchó a Kendall reírse o gritarle. Dando un respiro de alivio, Logan regresó a su posición inicial.

Dos horas después:

Ya hacían dos horas desde que Logan y Kendall habían empezado a practicar y el chico inteligente aun tenía problemas completando la rutina; Tampoco ayudaba que Kendall se había quitado la playera, revelando su ligeramente marcado abdomen, haciendo que Logan perdiera toda concentración que tenía. Exhalando de frustración, el chico listo tomó su posición en el centro de nuevo, preparándose para intentar la rutina por centésima vez en la noche. Tomando el rito en su cabeza, Logan empezó a bailar, concentrándose en sus movimientos y no en el rubio sin camisa que tenía detrás. Pero eso no funcionó y el pálido pronto se encontró en el piso.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil? –Murmuraba el pálido muchacho contra el suelo. El inteligente se sentó mientras veía a Kendall hacer la rutina perfectamente una vez más.

-No está difícil, solo concéntrate en un punto mientras lo haces, eso es lo que yo hago. –Contestó Kendall, volviéndose al chico más pequeño. Logan sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta con solo esta visión. El pecho y abdominales de Kendall brillaban con el sudor debajo de las luces, la visión marcándose con fuego en el cerebro de Logan. Arrancando los ojos de esa vista, el chico listo se puso de pie y regresó a donde había empezado. Concentrándose en un punto de la pared, Logan empezó a bailar sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese punto. Cuando se detuvo, se sorprendió de escuchar aplausos. Al voltear, Logan tragó en seco cuando Kendall corrió hacia él.

-Esto estuvo genial, Logie. –Le dijo el rubio. -¿pero ya nos podemos ir a casa? – El chico pálido sonrió ante lo cansado que sonaba el más alto.

-Bien, vámonos. No podré agradecerte lo suficiente pro ayudarme esta noche, Kendall. –Contestó Logan.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera. –Replicó Kendall, juntando sus pertenecías. Aquellas pocas palabras desataron algo en el cerebro del chico inteligente.

-Cierra los ojos, Kendall. –Le dijo Logan, mientras cambiaba al lado del rubio.

-Okay. –Kendall no estaba seguro de lo que el más pequeño iba a hacer. Cuando alcanzó al más alto, Logan se aventó y juntó sus labios con los del rubio. No se movió, permitiéndole a Kendall dar un paso atrás si quería, pero se sorprendí cuando el más alto de los chicos empezó a mover sus labios junto a los suyos. Logan soltó un chillido cuando sintió los brazos de Kendall escurrirse alrededor de su cintura y jalándolo más cerca aun con sus labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía. Ansiosamente, Logan abrió sus labios cuando sintió que Kendall le lamió el inferior. El par de muchachos luchó por dominar, Logan perdiendo voluntariamente al final.

El sentir que la lengua de Kendall hacia reconocimiento de sus puntos sensibles causó que Logan gimiera en el beso, apretándose más cerca del rubio. Ahí fue cuando la diversión real empezó. Logan gimió más al sentir la erección del rubio rozar contra la suya. Bajando una de sus manos del cuello de rubio, el chico inteligente acarició el bulto en los pants del más alto, haciendo que éste rompiera el beso.

-D…d…Dios, Logie. –Jadeó Kendall, empujando sus caderas repetidamente contra la mano de Logan. El rubio se inclinó para lamer la mandíbula del chico inteligente, chasqueando la lengua donde el hueso se vuelve oído. Pequeños llantos dejaban la boca de Logan mientras Kendall empezaba a lamer y chuparle el cuello. Haciendo su cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio al rubio, Logan continuó jugando con la erección del rubio, sintiendo como la suya reaccionaba cada que escuchaba que Kendall gemía de placer.

Alejándose, Logan sujetó las orillas de su playera y se la quitó, lanzándola a algún lugar cerca de la esquina del cuarto. Tan pronto como Logan estuvo libre de playera, Kendall tomó su cintura y se volvieron a pegar el uno con el otro. Recorriendo el pálido pecho frente a él con sus manos, Kendall empezó a jugar con los pezones de Logan, causando que el más chico gimiera y empujara sus caderas hacia adelante. Los dos empezaron un ritmo de vaivén con las caderas mientras Kendall seguía entretenido con los pezones de Logan.

-P…p… Por favor, Kendall. –Rogaba Logan, deseando sentir a Kendall dentro de él.

-¿Qué, Logie? –Presionaba Kendall, bajando su mano para sujetar rudamente al inteligente muchacho a través de sus pants.

-Te… Te necesit… necesito adentro… de mi. –Jadeaba Logan, aun siguiendo el ritmo, ahora con la mano de Kendall.

Apartándose un momento, Kendall jaloneó el elástico de los pants de Logan, quitándole ambos, boxers y pants al mismo tiempo. Cuando vio que tan dura la tenía el pálido no pudo evitar una sonrisa; esto era solo por él. Envolviendo una mano sobre el pálido miembro, el rubio empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Logan lloriqueó cuando sintió que Kendall soltaba su necesitado pene, pero pronto eso cambió a un grito ahogado cuando sintió una boca caliente tragarse su longitud. Observando hacia abajo, el inteligente casi se viene en ese momento. Kendall lo miraba a él mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la cabeza del miembro del pequeño; sus ojos estaban nublados por la lujuria. Enredando sus dedos a través de cabello rubio del más alto, Logan empezó a embestir, forzando al rubio a tomar más de su miembro por la boca.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, Logan prefirió alejarse, pues quería guardarlo para cuando Kendall estuviera dentro de él. Cuando el más alto se puso de pie, el más pequeño no perdió tiempo en arrancarle los pants y boxers, sujetándole su duro miembro. Jugando lentamente con el chico alto, Logan miró a su amigo. Nunca antes había visto a Kendall así y lo amaba. Sus ojos verdes grandes y nublados por la pasión, sus labios rojos por que los estiró para tomar la polla de Logan y algo de lubricante saliendo de la punta de su miembro.

Removiendo sus manos del necesitado miembro del rubio, Logan se acostó en el suelo y separó las piernas tanto como pudo, dejando a la vista del rubio su deseoso agujero. Chupándose los dedos mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Kendall acercó su mano a su apretado hoyito. Haciendo círculos cerca de la entrada, Kendall sonrió cuando Logan se empaló solo en el dedo, empujándolo muy dentro de sí. Era ligeramente doloroso para el más pequeño, pero pronto cambió cuando el rubio empezó a meterle y sacarle el dedo, causando que los músculos empezaran a ceder un poco alrededor del dígito invasor. Metiendo otro dentro del apretado calor, Kendall empezó a separar sus dedos, haciendo movimiento como de tijeras, arrancándole un grito ahogado a Logan cuando sintió que aquel montón de nervios era golpeado.

-Kendall. –Clamó el chico, mientras se empalaba con más fuerza en los de dos del nombrado.

Sintiendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, Kendall sacó sus dedos de un Logan que se quejó del vacío que sintió. Al momento, empezó a esparcir aquel líquido transparente por sobre su miembro. Kendall sintió que quitaban su mano de ese lugar y pudo más que ahogar un grito cuando sintió una cálida boca engullirle la polla. El rubio vio hacia abajo, directo a los grandes e inocentes ojos de su amante. Con una poderosa chupada, Logan estuvo a punto de hacer que el más alto se viniera, aunque éste pudo controlarse.

Después de que el más chico hubiera sacado su pulsante miembro, Kendall se alineó con la entrada del más inteligente. Se inclinó para buscar un beso y entonces empezó a deslizar su polla dentro del delicioso calor de Logan. Un pequeño y ahogado gritillo dejó los labios de Logan cuando sintió sus músculos ceder lentamente, aunque eso también cambió cuando Kendall empezó a masturbarlo.

Cuando estaba por completo dentro de Logan, Kendall empezó a retirarse y luego a entrar de nuevo, empujando a Logan y sacándole una serie de gemidos por sus labios partidos. Enredando sus piernas en la cintura del más alto, Logan empezó a empujarse hacia Kendall al mismo tiempo que él se empujaba hacia Logan. Pronto, Kendall estaba arremetiendo contra el chico debajo de él e incrementando su paso con cada gemido que dejaba la boca de Logan. Una embestida particularmente fuerte causó que el rubio diera directamente en la próstata del inteligente, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y apretara sus piernas aun más sobre las caderas de Kendall.

Golpeando ese punto dentro del chico inteligente directamente con cada embestida, Kendall sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que el chico pálido se viniera. Envolviendo una mano alrededor del desatendido miembro de Logan, el rubio empezó a agitarlo en sincronía con sus embestidas, pasando su pulgar por sobre la punta cuando llegaba la cabeza. Unas cuantas embestidas más a la próstata del chico y Logan se vino, gritando el nombre de Kendall, quien continuó masturbando al chico hasta que hubiera pasado su orgasmo. Con una última embestida, Kendall llenó el interior de Logan con semen.

El rubio se derrumbó sobre Logan, intentando atrapar su aliento. Y una vez lo obtuvo, bajó a dejar un beso en los labios del más listo. Saliéndose del genio, Kendall se acostó a su lado, quien se apresuró a abrasar su lado.

-Así que encontraste una manera de agradecerme. – Dijo Kendall, pasando sus manos por el oscuro cabello de Logan.

-Eso no fue un gracias… solo quería hacerlo desde hace mucho. –Respondió Logan, aceptando las caricias de Kendall.

-Yo también. –Confesó el rubio, sin poder evitar sonreír al decirlo; se sentía bien por fin admitir qué sentía por el chico genio. Kendall fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Logan se le subió encima.

-Ahora, esto sí es un gracias. –Replicó el chico pálido con una sonrisa traviesa antes de inclinarse para besar a Kendall.

* * *

Y así termina el primer cap de regalo... Les gustó? lo amaron? lo odiaron? pues pushenle (?) al botón abajo y diganmelo ;)

El siguiente cap se llama: "cubierta corporal" y se quedará así hasta que alguien me diga alguna traducción aceptable de "body frosting" que es como crema batida para el cuerpo! xD Como sea, les leo en otro momento ^^ nos vemos al rato

_**EarthBird**_


	10. Cubierta corporal

Ahí les va la primera del año nuevo ;) jejeje perdonen a todos los que siguen la historia. Está por hacer casi un año sin que publique nada y créanme que eso me da mucha culpa! Claro, he tenido un semestre horrible (donde casi no dormía en ciertas noches) y para acabar de colmar el plato, que se muere mi máquina y con ella TODOS mis proyectos (Éste, mis escritos personales y algunas participaciones en juegos de rol en foros) cuando apenas tenía tres días de vacaciones y ya no pude trabajar en nada más.

Sin embargo, con el año nuevo, y las clases nuevas (sí, he empezado mis clases apenas este lunes xD) vienen las recompenzas de familia: Revivieron a mi querida Clementina (sí, mi computadora tiene nombre xD) y con ella recuperé todos mis datos.

No he traducido nada nuevo, eso sí se los digo, pero como el autor tan generoso que soy, hace más de seis meses que traduje este capítulo y me pareció justo dárselos.

Por cierto, esto es de clasificación M, de contenido MADURO. Y es un SLASH; Si a alguien no le gusta, son libres de irse. Sin embargo, si deciden quedarse y quejarse de esto en los reviews, están en su derecho, pero serán ignorados olímpicamente (salvo por esta vez, por que me emociona tener mi primer flame! xD)

Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece; Ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni mucho menos los fics... yo solo hago la buena carridad de traducirlos

* * *

Cubierta corporal: Logan mima a Kendall en su cumpleaños.

Kendall gruñó y se rodó cuando sintió que un beso se presionaba en su mejilla. Cuando sintió otro más acomodarse en su otra mejilla, el rubio rodó de vuelta y abrió sus ojos para mirar con enojo a la persona que lo despertó. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera dejar su boca, un par de suaves labios se habían puesto sobre los suyos. Los labios se movían en sincronía hasta que la necesidad de aire fue muy grande. Separándose, Kendall se perdió en los ojos cafés de su mejor amigo y amante, Logan Mitchell. Inclinándose, Logan unió sus labios con los de Kendall de nuevo, lamiendo el inferior del rubio, rogando por acceso. El joven más alto abrió sus labios, permitiéndole ansiosamente a su amante identificar todos sus puntos sensibles. Y justo cuando Kendall empezaba a prenderse, Logan se apartó, riendo de la mueca que el rubio le dedicó.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Le dijo Logan, dándole un beso de pico antes de bajarse de la cama.

Carlos entró en el cuarto estrepitosamente justo cuando la pareja se acababa de vestir, seguido de un James que se pasaba el peine por su, ya perfecto, cabello.

-Apúrense, muchachos; quiero llegar ahí antes de que la cola de Saw (1) se haga muy larga. –Dijo Carlos, botando como pelota en su mismo lugar.

Como era el cumpleaños de Kendall, Gustavo les había dado, amablemente, el día libre y ellos tenían planeado ir al "Thorpe Park". Parecía que Carlos era el más emocionado de los cuatro aunque no fuera su cumpleaños. Riéndose de su pequeño amigo, los cuatro salieron del 2J, Logan enlazando sus dedos con los de Kendall. Se quedaron así hasta que alcanzaron el auto, donde Kendall, titubeante, dejó ir la mano del chico inteligente para que pudiera concentrarse en conducir. El viaje al parque fue en silencio hasta que se estacionaron y Carlos vio las siluetas de los juegos. Fue entonces que empezó a saltar en su asiento de pura anticipación, jalando el brazo de James en un intento de detener al chico lindo de verse en el espejo.

Los cuatro se subieron a todos los juegos posibles, gritando y agitándose en cada giro y vuelta, con excepción de James, quien murmuraba algo sobre su cabello. Mientras hacían cola para el "Saw", Kendall pasó su brazo por la cintura de Logan, aproximándolo a él mientras el pequeño observaba con aprehensión al carro que subía paralelamente al suelo, antes de desplomarse más rápido que en todo el viaje. El rubio sabía que su novio no estaba feliz de subirse al juego, así que decidió endulzarle la espera. Colocando un beso en la oreja de Logan, el chico alto empezó a besar su camino hacia abajo por la quijada de su amante, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que salían de los labios de Logan. Pero pronto fue interrumpido por Carlos, quien tosió como advertencia de que se tenían que mover en la línea. Kendall decidió que tendría que compensar al pequeño cuando llegaran a casa.

Más tarde…

Luego de que los cuatro se hubieron subido a cada juego, incluyendo los juegos infantiles como las tazas locas, acordaron que era momento de regresar a casa, donde una fiesta sorpresa organizada por Mama Knight y Katie los esperaba. Kendall reclinó su cabeza en el asiento y miró hacia Logan, quien estaba enfocado en llevarlos a casa a tiempo para la fiesta. Dándose cuenta de que estaba silencioso detrás, el rubio se volvió y vio a James y Carlos dormidos, el latino apoyado sobre el chico bonito, babeando un poco. El más alto se rio antes de acomodarse y unírseles en la tierra de los sueños. Y cuando Logan por fin quitó los ojos del camino en un semáforo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver a Kendall dormido junto a él.

Cuando llegaron al Palmwoods, Logan tuvo que despertar a los otros tres para que pudieran ir a la fiesta. Haciéndose para atrás en su asiento, Logan alcanzó a revolver el cabello de James, despertándolo inmediatamente y haciendo que lo mirara con ojos cansinos, antes de levantarse para verse a un espejo y comprobar que todo estaba en orden; esta acción hizo que Carlos, quien aun seguía apoyado en él, se despertara al faltar el apoyo. Eso dejaba solo a Kendall por despertar y Logan sabía justo la manera para levantar a su durmiente amante. Inclinándose sobre él, Logan besó los labios del rubio que aun dormía, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando Kendall se acercó para obtener más. Logan cedió, inclinándose más y besándolo nuevamente antes de abrir su puerta y dejar que el aire frio entrar al carro. Cuando sintió el helado viento golpear de lleno su piel tibia, Kendall se despertó, haciendo, en broma, una mueca de tristeza ante las risas de Logan.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los del más inteligente, Kendall jaló a Logan para besarlo suavemente. Kendall profundizó el beso, colocando su mano libre en la espalda baja de Logan, y que amenazaba en convertirse en una sesión de arrumacos. Separándose, Logan juntó su frente con la de Kendall por un momento, antes de jalar a su novio hasta la entrada del Palmwoods. Los cuatro muchachos se adentraron lentamente, tomando las escaleras para darle tiempo a James de volver a peinarse perfectamente.

Cuando llegaron al 2J, Kendall le dio vuelta a la manija y entró, junto con los otros tres justo detrás de él. El apartamento estaba completamente oscuro, pero cuando Logan encendió la luz, Kendall se sorprendió cuando casi todo el Palmwoods, su mamá, hermana y hasta Kelly y Gustavo saltaron de todos los lugares imaginables. Un "Feliz cumpleaños" a coro se dejó escuchar por todo el cuarto al tiempo que a Kendall lo abrazaba su madre.

-Tú sabías de esto. –Le dijo Kendall a Logan una vez su madre se había apartado. Logan no dijo nada y solamente lo empujó hacia sus ansiosos invitados.

Mientras la fiesta avanzaba, Logan se encontraba feliz de sentarse y mirar a su novio socializar. Le daba al chico listo de repasar la otra parte de su plan para el cumpleaños de Kendall. Algo de rubor se esparció por sus mejillas cuando se imaginó la reacción de Kendall sobre su plan.

-Así que… Logan, ¿le vas a dar al chico de cumpleaños algo de sexo de cumpleaños, entonces? –Le preguntó James mientras se dejaba caer al lado del más chico. El rubor de Logan se hizo más profundo mientras pensaba en lo que James le había dicho. De alguna manera Kendall recibiría sexo de cumpleaños, pero también se llevaría algo más. Cuando Logan no le contestó, James solo rio antes de levantarse e ir a coquetear con Jo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde cuando la fiesta empezó a decaer, así que Logan tomó su oportunidad para escurrirse al cuarto que compartía con Kendall para prepararle la siguiente parte de la velada. La desaparición del chico listo no pasó desapercibida para Kendall, quien estaba buscando a su novio para que pudieran despedirse de los invitados. Se rindió cuando Mama Knight lo guio a grupo de invitados que lo esperaba para irse. El rubio se sintió aliviado cuando el último de ellos se hubo ido, ya que ahora podría ir a encontrar a su novio. Después de buscarlo concienzudamente por toda la sala, Kendall decidió intentar en el cuarto que compartían. Kendall no estaba preparado para la imagen que vio al abrir la puerta.

Tendido sobre la cama que compartían, estaba Logan, completamente desnudo, acariciándose su dura verga tranquilamente. Claro que esto no era lo mejor de la imagen; No, porque sobre todo el pecho y el estomago del chico listo estaban escritas las palabras "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KENDALL" con betún de fresa y chocolate. Kendall cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de él, antes de correr hacia su amante, quien todavía se acariciaba el miembro.

Fue hasta que Kendall se arrodilló frente a la cama que Logan se dio cuenta de su presencia. El genio detuvo sus acciones cuando vio a su amante.

-Feliz cumpleaños, bebe. –Le sonrió tomando la mejilla del rubio en su mano. Kendall se inclinó para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de volverse a ponerse de pie y observar el relieve del pecho de Logan. –Pensé que sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños. –Dijo el chico listo, como si leyera la mente del rubio. Definitivamente era un buen regalo y Kendall no pudo resistirse a pasar sus dedos por toda la "L" del final de su nombre, tomando cada pedacito de la sustancia antes de metérsela a la boca y chuparlo gimiendo muy bajito cuando el sabor del chocolate chocó contra sus papilas gustativas.

Esperando que Logan disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, Kendall volvió a recoger el betún de la otra "L" con su dedo y se lo dio a probar a Logan. Al sentir la cálida boca de Logan rodear su dedo, Kendall no pudo evitar un gemido, su miembro latiendo debajo de los confines de sus pantalones. Incluso después de que todo el betún había sido chupado del dedo de Kendall, Logan siguió chupándolo, acariciándolo son su lengua desde la base hasta la punta. El chico alto se agachó a lamer todo el betún del estomago de su amante, y después de sacar su dedo de la boca de Logan, lo dirigió hacia su agujero.

Al recorrer su lengua sobre el ombligo de Logan, Kendall empujó su dedo hacia el interior del apretado agujero del chico listo. Logan ahogó un grito cuando sintió sus paredes interiores ser invadidas, pero pronto esto se volvió una serie de pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos cuando Kendall empezó a empujar su dedo adentro y afuera mientras seguía lamiendo el betún del cuerpo de su novio. Cuando todo el caramelo desapareció, y solo el color crema de la piel de Logan quedó, le rubio sacó su dedo del más pequeño, sonriendo cuando su amante se quejó del vacío.

Arrodillándose frente a Logan, el más alto empezó a quitarse la playera, revelando lentamente su bronceada piel y sus tensos músculos- Una vez la pieza de ropa se hubo ido, el rubio empezó a quitarse el cinturón, sin embargo, sus manos fueron quitadas y cuando observó bien, eran los ágiles dedos de Logan que se apresuraban sobre su cinturón. Después de haberse desecho del cinturón de Kendall, jalándolo por la hebilla, Logan intentó seguir con el botón del pantalón, pero se distraía constantemente porque Kendall seguía empujando sus caderas hacia delante, desesperado por encontrar algo de fricción. Logan usó toda su mano, deteniendo su trabajo, para agarrar a Kendall por sobre sus pantalones, su propio miembro latiendo cuando Kendall soltó un profundo gemido de su garganta.

Alejando su mano, Logan hizo un trabajo rápido con el botón y la cremallera del rubio, tomando ambos, boxers y pantalones, por el elástico y bajándolos. Un suspiro dejó la boca del rubio cuando su erección fue liberada de sus ataduras. Acomodándose justo en le medio de las piernas de Logan, Kendall no gastó nada de tiempo antes de empezar a mover sus caderas, rosando sus dos miembros juntos. También juntando sus labios, Kendall se tragó algunos gemidos que abandonaban la boca del más inteligente, permitiéndole dominar el beso por unos segundos antes de cambiar roles.

Dándole una serie de besos a Logan por toda la quijada, Kendall se abrió camino por el pálido cuello que tenía enfrente y hasta su pulso, donde mordió para marcarlo como suyo. Mientras el rubio succionaba en la yugular del más inteligente, Logan movía sus caderas, siseando cuando sus miembros hacían fricción. Esto causó que Kendall dejara el cuello de Logan y empezara a besar y lamer un camino por el pecho de Logan, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó los pezones del genio. Metiendo uno en su boca y chupándolo hasta que estuviera duro, el rubio utilizó su mano para pellizcar y jugar con el otro. Raspándolo con sus dientes en esa piel tan sensible, Kendall cambió de lugar y le dio el mismo trato a la otra.

Mordiendo con los labios por cada músculo en el estomago de Logan, Kendall se detuvo solo cuando encontró la cadera del chico pálido. Le hizo un chupetón y luego bajó aun más, lamiendo la parte de debajo de la polla del chico genio. Pasó la lengua hasta la apertura en la punta de Logan, donde lamió con ahínco todo el líquido blanquecino que encontró. Chupó, entonces, duramente la punta, antes de engullir más y más del miembro de su amante, jugueteando con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, mordiendo muy suave justo debajo de la cabeza.

Kendall trajo su mano hasta abajo, a la entrada de Logan, luego de sacarse su miembro de la boca con un sonido. De nueva cuenta empujó un dedo por el apretado anillo de musculo y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo. Esta vez, sin embargo, agregó un segundo dedo que penetró el agujero y poco después empezó a separarlos como si hiciera unas tijeras con ellos, alcanzando a tocar la próstata del más inteligente. Considerando que Logan ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, Kendall sacó sus dedos, haciendo que el más chico se quejara, de nuevo, por el vacío dejado.

Kendall se alineó con la entrada de Logan y se empujó, en un repentino movimiento, causando que Logan gritara el nombre del rubio. Logan arqueó la espada, separándose de la cama, mientras Kendall volvía a embestirlo tan duro como la vez anterior. El paso disminuyó por un momento, pero luego volvió a subir cuando Logan movió sus caderas, llevando a Kendall aun más adentro que antes.

Kendall sujetó las manos de Logan y las colocó en el cojín sobre su cabeza. Empujando aun más rápido y fuerte dentro de su amante, Kendall podía sentir su orgasmo formarse en el fondo de su estomago, aunque Logan tenía un plan diferente.

Liberando sus manos del agarre de Kendall, Logan lo empujó lo suficiente como para que ahora estuviera montado sobre el rubio. Logan se alzó hasta que solo la punta de la polla de Kendall estuvo dentro de él antes de dejarse caer con toda su fuerza, gritando cuando su próstata fue golpeada perfectamente. El chico listo empezó a cabalgar la polla de Kendall, dándole a su próstata una y otra vez con cada embestida. El rubio tomó las caderas de Logan y empezó a embestir el apretado agujero desde abajo al tiempo que Logan se empalaba solo con su miembro.

Kendall colocó una mano alrededor de la polla de Logan y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo de sus embestidas. Y mientras más se acercaba su orgasmo, más erradas se hacían sus embestidas y su movimiento de mano. Podía sentir que Logan también se acercaba al borde de su liberación porque sus saltos se hacían más rápidos y duros. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Logan apretaban su palpitante miembro, Kendall embistió, dándole justo al suave punto de Logan, haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y se viniera en la mano del rubio, todo esto sin dejar de cabalgar la polla de su novio para prolongar su orgasmo.

Y al tiempo que las paredes internas de Logan apretaban y soltaban alrededor de su miembro, el rubio embistió una vez mas, disparando toda su carga en el trasero del chico listo. Mientras sus orgasmos pasaban y su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, Logan se levantó y "desmontó" a Kendall para acostarse a su lado. El más alto lo acercó a si mismo y puso su mejilla contra los mechones de color azabache.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, por unos minutos antes de que Logan hablara de nuevo:

-¿Buen cumpleaños?- Preguntó, a lo que el rubio se rio y luego le besó en la frente.

-El mejor de todos. –Respondió antes de abrazarlo, acurrucarse en su cuello y tratar de dormir.

* * *

Se los dejo de regalo de año nuevo, navidad y reyes magos.

Dejen review y les pondré otro cap dentro de dos semanas xD jeje prometo buscar más tiempo para traducir... (ya no tengo clases los sábados, al menos xD)


	11. Cambio de roles

Dios mio! Reviso las promesas que he hecho en las pasadas publicaciones y creo que sería mejor si me doy un tiro xD Les dejo este cap y... les prometería publicar otro pronto, pero me conozco y sé que lo más seguro es que no podré hacerlo xD

Si subo este cap, es porque cierto autor actualizó una de sus historias y recordé que le había hecho una promesa... so... aquí la tienen xD jeje.

Por el momento ya no tengo clases, así que intentaré darles lo que quieren ^_^

Disclaimer: Ya saben, no soy dueño de nada excepto de la traducción y de los horrores de la misma. La historia original la pueden encontrar como "A Kogan story" de la autora "BTRlover17". Ahora sí, a la historia:

* * *

Roles invertidos: Logan le da la vuelta a los papeles por una noche.

Había sido un largo día para los chicos de Big Time Rush; Gustavo había decidido ser extra cruel ese día, haciéndolos practicar harmonías por dos horas extras y movimientos de baile por una hora de más. Solo fue hasta que los cuatro se hubieron colapsado en el suelo que Gustavo los dejó ir.

-¡Perros, los quiero aquí mañana a las 8 de la mañana! –Les gritó Gustavo, mientras que los chicos intentaban salir del estudio, caminando a traspiés al carro que los llevaría.

Y tan pronto como entraron en el 2J, Kendall se lanzó al sillón, suspirando mientras se hundía en el material del cojín. El rubio cerró los ojos, escuchado a James y Carlos murmurar sus "buenas noches" antes de irse al cuarto que compartían. Kendall no sabía a donde se había ido Logan hasta que sintió que el sillón se movía cuando el chico se sentó a su lado.

Abriendo los ojos, Kendall miró hacia arriba quien lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa formándosele en los labios.

-¿Qué tramas? –Preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que esa sonrisa en la cara de Logan quería decir que algo se traía entre manos.

-Pues... estaba pensando en que podríamos relajarnos juntos. –Respondió el chico inteligente, colocando sus manos en la pierna de Kendall. Al rubio se le prendió el foco cuando Logan empezó a acariciar su muslo. Sabía lo que el más chico quería, pero él estaba demasiado cansado para complacerlo esta noche.

-Hoy no, Logie. –Le respondió cuando quitó la mano de Logan de su muslo cuando empezó a excitarse, acariciándolo en la rodilla.

-Pero Kendall… -Dijo Logan, tomando la mano del rubio para ponerla en su entrepierna. –Ve lo que me haces. –El más alto no pudio evitar un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sitió la erección del pálido bajo su palma. Logan empezó a sobar su erección con la mano del rubio, apretándola con fuerza para que el rubio no la pudiera jalar.

Un tembloroso suspiro se escapó de los labios del rubio cuando sintió su propia carne latir en sus pants. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del más inteligente mientras usaba su mano libre para tocar a Kendall por sobre su pants.

-Sabía que lo querías tanto como yo. –Le dijo Logan, mientras se seguía frotando contra la mano de Kendall. Pero pronto dio un lloriqueo cuando Kendall recogió su mano.

-Realmente quiero hacer esto… pero no esta noche. – Le intentó responder el rubio, tratando de que su mente se acoplara con lo que decía, pero esto se volvía difícil cuando la mano de Logan aun seguía acariciándolo a través de los pants.

-Pensé que dirías algo como eso, así que pienso que podríamos hacer algo distinto esta noche. –Dijo Logan, inclinándose para darle un beso en la oreja de Kendall.

-¿Y eso sería…? –Preguntó Kendall.

-Bien, pensé que podríamos intercambiar roles por hoy y así no tendrías que hacer nada. –Respondió Logan, sobando aun más fuerte la erección del rubio. Unos momentos pasaron, tiempo en el que Kendall lo meditaba, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la sala eran los interrumpidos respiros del más alto. El saber que Logan no se iba a rendir y su persistente erección debajo de la mano de este le hizo a Kendall decidirse.

Se volvió, entonces, hacia el chico listo y asintió. Antes de que lo supiera el chico alto estaba acostado sobre su espalda con Logan sentado sobre él. Mientras el moreno juntaba sus labios, Kendall sujetaba las caderas del más inteligente para poder frotarlas con las suyas propias, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se rosaron la una con la otra. Con demasiado entusiasmo, Kendall abrió la boca cuando Logan mordió su labio inferior con los suyos. Sus lenguas pelearon por dominar hasta que Logan agitó sus caderas contra las de Kendall, causando que el rubio rompiera el beso para dejar salir un gemido.

Dándole una serie de besos por toda la quijada del más alto, el chico genio empezó a chuparle el cuello a Kendall. Mordiendo esa piel tan sensible, Logan no puso sino sonreír cuando el rubio gimió y embistió sus caderas con las suyas.

-A… al cuarto… ahora. –Exhaló Kendall. Logan recorrió sus dedos por la marca morada que había dejado en el cuello del más alto antes de ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que su mano rozara el gran bulto en los pants del rubio.

Tomando a Kendall por la mano, Logan se lo llevó jalando por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que compartían, deteniéndose cada tantos segundos para besarlo. Kendall no sabía que se le había metido a Logan pero quería más de eso tan pronto como se pudiera. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Logan empujó al rubio contra la puerta, besándolo por toda parte donde se viera piel.

Con una mano, Kendall alcanzó la perilla de la puerta y la cerro con llave, permitiéndose ser acarreado dentro, ser lanzado a la cama y ser aprisionado ahí por el cuerpo de Logan, sentado sobre él una vez más. El chico listo dejó sus manos divagar por todo el pecho y estomago del más alto, deteniéndose cuando encontraron el borde de la camisa; lo tomó y luego se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza y no perdió tiempo, Logan empezó a besar y lamer todo el bronceado pecho frente a sí. Metiéndose el pezón derecho del rubio en la boca, Logan rozó esa piel sensible con los dientes, utilizando su mano libre para pellizcar y retorcer el otro pezón. Luego cambió, para darle el mismo trato a la otra glándula. Logan se alejó, utilizando sus manos para acariciar ambos pectorales.

El chico listo se llevó las manos a su playera y se la quitó por sobre la cabeza lentamente, dándole al rubio una pequeña probada de su cremosa piel. Cuando el material estuvo fuera, Logan regresó a darle besos al estomago de Kendall, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el elástico de sus pants. El más alto levantó su sección media para que Logan pudiera quitárselos. Logan observó a Kendall que yacía ahí con solo sus boxers negros antes de tomar la erección entre sus labios aun a través el material. El rubio no pudo sino embestir sus caderas hacia adelante para enterrarse más en el calor del aliento del más listo que pasaba por la tela y hasta su verga.

Al tiempo que Logan se alejaba de él, Kendall se quejó e intentó alcanzarlo lanzando sus caderas hacia adelante. El más pequeño rio por lo bajo mientras se quitaba el pants y los boxers al mismo tiempo. La boca del rubio se abrió y cerró cuando vio la polla de Logan. La punta brillaba con el líquido pre seminal y estaba rogando por ser chupado. Logan sonrió aun más cuando le quitó los boxers a Kendall.

Recorrió la polla de Kendall con sus dedos antes de utilizar su propia mano para masturbarse al mismo tiempo. Pasó su pulgar por sobre la abertura en la punta de Kendall, colectando toda esa sustancia blanquecina y luego se lo llevó a la boca, degustando sonoramente el sabor que acababa de llegar a sus papilas gustativas. Arrancó su mano de su propio pene y luego se inclinó para besar la punta de la verga de Kendall antes de chuparla duramente. El gemido que dejó la boca del rubio casi hizo a Logan venirse en ese segundo.

Girando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y de nuevo hasta la base, Logan, que seguía chupando la polla de Kendall, le acercó sus dedos a la su boca.

-Chúpalos. –Ordenó, aunque se escuchó amortizado pues todavía tenía la boca en el miembro del otro muchacho. El más alto entendió la idea y empezó a cubrir los dígitos con tanta saliva como le fue posible. Cuando Logan pensó que ya estaban suficientemente cubiertos, los sacó de la boca del rubio y se sacó la verga de Kendall de la boca.

Marcó un camino por todo el cuerpo del más alto con sus dedos y los dejó quietos al alcanzar su entrada. Trazó un círculo por todo el agujero y luego empujó uno adentro. Sintiendo que el rubio se tensaba, el chico listo usó su mano libre para masturbar un poco más a Kendall. Al rato sintió el musculo relajarse y empezó a sacar y meter su dedo del apretado agujero. Cuando pensó que el rubio ya estaba listo, Logan introdujo otro dedo más al abrumador calor. Separándolos como tijeras, el chico genio se aseguraba de rosar ese montón de nervios que hacían a Kendall volverse de gelatina.

Cuando sintió que Kendall ya estaba listo, Logan sacó sus dedos para escuchar al rubio quejarse de la sensación de vacío. Justo cuando Logan estaba alineándose para entrar en el más alto, Kendall lo tomó por la muñeca para detenerlo. Logan lo observó y se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba dirigida a su miembro. Sentándose, Kendall se agachó y chupó la polla del más inteligente, saboreando el líquido blanquecino que cruzó sus papilas gustativas. Al igual que su amante antes, Kendall jugó con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, donde succionó más fuerte el miembro del más pálido.

Finalmente, cuando se lo sacó hizo un ruido de vacío y Kendall se acostó nuevamente, abriendo las piernas solo un poco. Logan le sonrió al rubio antes de volverse a alinear con su apretada entrada. Empujó lentamente al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos jugaba con la verga de Kendall para distraerlo de la penetración de otros pocos centímetros a su apretado agujero. Cuando estuvo completamente enterrado en el más alto, el chico genio se quedó quieto por un momento, permitiéndole a Kendall acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Logan supo que Kendall estaba listo cuando el rubio movió sus caderas hacia él, metiéndose aun más de la polla del chico pálido.

-Mu… mueve… te. –Le demandó Kendall.

Logan hizo para atrás sus caderas y lentamente se adentró en Kendall, no queriendo herirlo de alguna manera. Claro que eso cambió pronto cuando Kendall empezaba a imitar los movimientos, encontrando las caderas de Logan en el medio, introduciéndose más de su miembro. De nuevo retirándose, Logan embistió con todo al más alto, adorando como su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama. Repetidas veces embistió con fuerza el agujero de Kendall y Logan supo que había dado en la próstata cuando un gemido gutural dejó su garganta y el rubio empezó a regresar las embestidas aun más fuerte.

Envolviendo el olvidado miembro del más alto con su mano, Logan empezó a bombearlo en sincronía con sus embestidas. Sintiendo que su orgasmo se acercaba, Logan apresuró más el paso, sus testículos golpeando el trasero de Kendall. La polla del rubio se sacudió en el agarre justo cuando Kendall gritó el nombre de Logan antes de que se viniera por todo su estomago y sobre la mano de Logan. La sensación de las paredes internas de Kendall aplastando su miembro fue demasiado para Logan. La introdujo una vez más antes de llenar a Kendall con su semen… cada grieta y cérvix.

Logan le dio un casto beso en la boca a Kendall, se la sacó y luego se acostó a su lado. Ninguno habló hasta que su respiración regresó a ser normal. Acostado en su lado, Logan pasó uno de sus dedos por el abdomen de Kendall, limpiándolo de semen y luego llevándoselo a la boca. Solo probarlo le provocó un gemido cuando la sustancia tocó sus papilas gustativas.

-¿Se siente así de bien cuando yo estoy adentro de ti? –Preguntó el rubio, mirando a Logan y pasando un dedo por la orilla de su mejilla.

-Cada vez. –Le respondió Logan, inclinándose para besarlo en la boca. Cuando se separaron, Logan se acostó sobre el pecho del más alto. –Te dije que no tendrías que hacer nada. –Le recordó mientras se iba a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

Bien, ya saben como es esto: El review sirve de gasolina para aumentar mi ánimo (?). Les confesaré que ahora me dedicaré por completo a los escritos (de una a dos horas al día, así que pueden esperar que estas series se acaben pronto) jeje. Eso y también estoy trabajando en un video. Algún día les diré de que se trata xD


End file.
